Mirror
by TrustFaithPixidust
Summary: PG-13 just in case. Summary: she waited at the building...he didn't come. But she knew it was going to end like this. Few seconds more...3,2,1. Something has happened to Téa and she was changed forever. But someone is going to get rid of her trouble
1. Hideous

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
She looked out the window. The night was cool and it was a cloudless night. Stars shine as if they were happy. But she wasn't. Something in this beautiful picture was wrong. It was she. She wasn't beautiful like the stars. Her face was hideous. She hated her self, hated every minuet of herself being here looking at the beautiful night with her not so beautiful self. She loathed the people who done this to her. But there was nothing she could do.  
  
The morning was bright, too bright. She blocked the sun by putting her hand in front of her face. Not even the sun liked how she looked. She realized she had fallen asleep on the chair next to the window. Beside her were a dagger and a mirror. She looked in the mirror. Her face was bruised and slashes can be found here and there. Tears flowed down her cheeks from her swollen eyes. She had cried all night. She looked at the dagger. She had tried to do this before. End this pathetic life with the righteousness of the dagger, she thought. But she was a coward. Tears continued to flow. Before she knew it the dagger had struck her vein spraying blood over her face, mirror, and dagger. Blood flowed out effortlessly. She laughed and thought that these dirty, filthy blood needs to go. Then she blacked out.  
  
"Téa."  
A soft voice called out to her. But she did not respond. She was too tired. Too tired to fight anymore. She needed rest, an exit from all this pain. But her eyes were not with her. They opened on their own. Starring into the amethyst eyes of the stranger. A stranger she knew.  
"Téa! You are awake," Said the soft voice  
Téa closed them again. Knowing whom the stranger was she turned her face around. Trying her best to hide herself.  
"Go.away." Téa said softly.  
"No,"  
"Can't you see? Can't you see what has become of me?" tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
"No,"  
"What is wrong with you Yugi? Go somewhere else. I don't need your pity," she added a little anger in her voice to try and get her point to him. She wanted him to stay, to be with her. But she is a monster. She can't ruin him.  
"There is nothing wrong with me. It is you that I worry about," the amethyst eyes looked for an answer.  
She decided to turn around. To face her fears of seeing him, to show her true self.  
"I." Téa noticed a girl sitting on the chair next the bed table. She was beautiful. She had light brown hair that flows down to her back. And her side hair flowed fluently to the side as she faced her.  
"I said go away!" this time her anger was real as she repeated her self.  
"Oh Téa! Don't be like this. Soon you'll get better, just like me when I went for the operation. I was really scared but Joey was there all the time for me. I was glad my friends and my brother was there." Serenity said was a smile.  
Téa found the smile quite fake. This drew her anger once more.  
"I don't need your pity either!" she said as she turned around.  
"Téa."Yugi said with concern.  
But Serenity cut in.  
"Yugi, its almost 12:30. I have booked the tickets for 1 o'clock. If we don't go now we'll be late!" Serenity said with a hint of mock and anger.  
"Okay, I'll come once I make sure Téa is all right," Yugi said as he turned to face her.  
"Go! And leave me at peace. Leave me and go on the date. She is more important." Téa trailed off with sadness in sapphire eyes. 


	2. Memories

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
P.S: thanks for the review ^^ (sorry for the typo, I'll try and do better) Italics means the person is thinking.  
  
Téa turned around not wanting to see him leave. She didn't want to cry. But tears just came. Yugi knew Téa would want some time to think so he left quietly. However, someone else was worried too. Someone hidden, where no one could see.  
  
"Don't be down Yugi. I'm sure she'll come around," said a cheerful Serenity.  
Yugi didn't believe her. He knew Téa too well. She loved her friends and will do anything to make her friends happy if they were sad. She will try to cover her fears, sadness, and anger. Keeping all emotions to her so she wouldn't influence her friends' moods.  
"Yugi." said a voice inside Yugi's head  
"Don't worry Yami. I'm sure she'll come around because we'll be there for her."  
Yami stayed silent. All this time he was an outsider. An intruder that came out of nowhere into the lives of Yugi and his friends. But they were so nice to him. They treated him as if he was there ever since. Now one of them has fallen. He can't watch Téa go down like this. But what could he do. He was just a spirit.  
  
"Téa Gardner? You can be discharged now. Who will pick you up?" asked a caring nurse.  
"No one," replied the cold voice of Téa's.  
"But Ms. Gardner."  
"No one," repeated Téa.  
"Alright then. Come with me to fill out some forms," said the nurse a bit worried.  
Téa followed the nurse as they walked through the corridors. But Téa let her mind trail off to her memories. As she remembered what happened.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Who are you?" Téa asked with fright in her voice "Surprised?" asked the voice. "What do you want?" Téa shouted. "To see you die in pain!" replied the voice with a laugh. -End of Flashback-  
  
"Ms.Gardner?" asked the nurse while giving her a pen.  
Téa didn't realize she was at the front office already. She noticed the from in front of her and took the pen that was offered by the nurse. Quickly she filled out the form and was now free to leave. She didn't want to stay here with her memories. She needed to forget. Forget the ordeal. Forget the pain. But how? 


	3. Third

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N short chapters I know. But it is a pain to sit at the computer screen and stare at endless lines and words, lol) P.S: for those that don't know, in Japanese, surname comes first than the first name.  
  
Téa decided to walk home. She needed the time to think and to be alone. Though the streets were crowded, they were all strangers to her. In her mind, she was alone.  
"You are that girl," said a voice.  
Téa hesitated to look. But she did to find a girl the same height as her with light brown hair to her neck. Her bangs are cute and she let a clump of hair fall at the sides of her face held by a star shaped clip. Her eyes were brown but they were full of darkness.  
"Who.are you?" asked Téa a little scared.  
"I'm the person who saved you from them," replied the girl with a smirk.  
The way she smiled scared Téa. She is hiding something. Téa thought.  
"What? Don't you remember?" asked the girl a little surprised.  
That's when it hit her. Téa remembered.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The figure stepped closer to Téa while the others waited at the side. He held a knife in his hand. A hand grabbed her throat. Téa chocked for air. A few slashes hit her arms. He continued to abuse her. Hitting her. Why? Téa thought as her eyes full of tears looked at the figure.  
"Why?" she said with a faint voice.  
"Because girls your age, your look needs to be punished!" replied the figure while he stabbed the knife on her arm.  
Pain, that's all she could feel. Tears continued to roll down her face.  
"Too bad justice is not on your side, Masked Avengers. Serial killers, ID 657888, ID 657889, and ID 657890. Killed three girls in a nearby town all with shoulder length brown hair. I've been on your tail for two weeks. Now there is nowhere to run," said a girl.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Téa stared at her. She was the one who saved her. Who was she?  
"I remember you. But." Téa was cut off.  
"The name is Tanaka Ai. I am a detective," Ai said with a smile.  
"Oh," Téa was dumbfounded. Why does Ai?  
"I see your friends abandoned you. Better wake up sweetie before you fall," said Ai as she left.  
"What?" Téa looked back. She was gone. But Ai's words were stuck in her head. Before I fall. Téa repeated mentally.  
  
Yugi was on his way to the hospital. He brought notes from school with him. He was anxious to see Téa. He couldn't stop being worried about Téa. Serenity knew that too so she left him go. Ever since Serenity got close with Yugi, Téa had not been her self. She seldom talks with Yugi and close to none with Serenity. Often she just sat by herself and read or did homework. Yugi didn't know what could be wrong but after the incident he was more than determined to find out why.  
  
"I'm looking for a patient named Téa Gardner?" asked Yugi with concern after he saw Téa's room empty. "Hold on a sec," replied the nurse as she checked the data on the computer. Time seemed to be ticking away as Yugi explored his memories and thoughts. Everything was fine until Yugi found a memory that made his heart warm. Yami knew what it was: Yugi's 10th birthday. Yami never knew about what happened but he knew it meant a lot to Yugi. Yugi snapped out of the dream when he heard a voice. "Téa Gardner, 15, in for loss of blood and self-abuse. She was discharged today at noon," "What?" Yugi said surprised. Téa left without telling anyone? Something was wrong. "That is right. That girl really needs to contact her friends. You're the third one to ask me that today," said the nurse. 


	4. Her secrets

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: thanks for the reviews. Don't worry there won't be any content that is unnatural. Ai is just a character to add to the suspense. Main character still Téa and Yugi and Yami.)  
  
"What?" Yugi said in surprise. "Third? Who else came?"  
"I'm sorry that is confidential. They didn't leave a name or anything," said the nurse.  
"Please! Tell me. This.this is important," said Yugi with a hint of worry.  
"Oh! All right. I'll tell you. Well let's see.around 1:30pm a guy came. He was kind of big. I couldn't see his face because of his hat. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He asked a couple of questions but left when he found out the patient was discharged. He asked some really weird questions all right, like where did she go or who came to see her and did anyone pick her up and such. But I followed the rules and told him nothing. The patient's privacy is very important," She blabbed on but was stopped by Yugi.  
"And who was the second person?" said Yugi a little annoyed.  
"A girl. She had light brown hair to her neck with a clump of hair hanging at both sides of her face held by star shaped clips. She came soon after that guy left. She asked basically the same thing and also asked who else came to ask. I told the description of the man and she looked kind of shocked. But after asking where the patient went she left,"  
"Thank you," replied Yugi as he walked out the hospital. A man he never seen and a girl he never knew. Does Téa know them? Yugi was worried for her safety but Yami cut in.  
"Yugi. This does not sound good but I feel an evil presence. Something is terribly wrong."  
"I know." Replied Yugi.  
"Go to see her Yugi. Go and see if she is alright,"  
Yugi mentally said yes. Could it be Marik? No. He isn't like the description of that man. And besides, Malik should be in Egypt right now. What about that girl? How does she fit in? Yugi shook his head as he continued to walk toward her house. These questions will have answers. But right now Téa's safety is the most important.  
  
Before I fall. Téa tried to concentrate on the soup she is making but just couldn't. She turned off the heat and pours the soup in a bowl. Sitting alone in her house she stared at the soup. Yami. Téa quickly pushed the thought of him away. To her he has always been mysterious. He only came out if there is danger or a duel. But She knew he could come out at anytime.  
"Yami," Téa sighed while starring still at her bowl of untouched dinner. She heard the doorbell. Quickly she dumped the soup in the sink and shouted that she'll be right there. She can't have anyone catch her in this state. Especially him.  
"Téa! You are safe," said Yugi as he stared right into her sapphire eyes.  
"Yugi, what are you doing here?" asked Téa softly.  
"I'm here to make sure you are okay. I went to the hospital today but you were discharged. I was worried," said Yugi with a blush. Don't notice I'm blushing please thought Yugi as he looked at his feet.  
"Well.thank you. Do you want to come in?" Téa was surprised that those words flowed out. But gestured him to go in with a smile. I can't let him worry like this.  
"I.sure," Yugi said blushing even more now.  
Yugi walked in as Téa closed the door. He smelled soup. Curious he headed for the kitchen. Only to find an opened can of soup and a bowl in the sink, but no spoon was touched.  
"Téa, did you eat dinner yet?" asked Yugi as Téa walked in.  
"Yeah, I did," It was lie but Téa had to lie.  
"Oh," said Yugi disappointed. She didn't.  
"So how is school Yugi?" asked Téa as cheerfully as she possibly could.  
"Its great. Speaking of school I brought notes for you," said Yugi while reaching in his backpack. He found the note and handed to her.  
"Wonderful, an essay on the 16th century poets," Téa sighed.  
"Téa, are you going to go to school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Or else Mrs. Parker will load me with extra curriculum activities," a smile broke out.  
"Well, its good to see that you are okay. Don't be late tomorrow," said Yugi as he showed himself out.  
"I'll walk with you to school," Téa called out as she waved good-bye.  
Yugi. Téa thought as she turned around. But suddenly something made her stop. She felt the presences of someone. Some stranger. But all she sees is a man in a black suit with a hat walking on the opposite side walk.  
  
"School," smirked a figure standing across Téa's house in the shadows. 


	5. School

I don't own Yugioh.  
  
(A/N: Please review because I want to know if anyone is reading this. No point of doing this if no one is reading. ^^ BTW blazer is the kind of uniform that Téa's school uses. It apparently is more popular than the sailor uniform now.)  
  
The sun glowed and the sky turned from one colour to the next. It was morning. A dreadful morning for Téa because all she is going to get from school is homework. She looked at the clock that showed 7:30am. She stepped out and changed to her blazer uniform. She looked in the mirror. The marks of the abuse are almost gone but some are still evident. She turned away from the mirror. She didn't want to remember the incident. She grabbed her backpack and left for school. She didn't live very far from Yugi's place. Each step was hard for her because she doesn't know what school will be like after the incident. She stopped at the turtle shop. And waited. But she felt the presence of someone, who was looking at her.  
"Good morning Téa," said a deep cheerful voice.  
"Good morning grandpa," said Téa quickly turning toward the doors of the turtle shop.  
"Yugi will be here in just s moment. Why don't you come in?"  
"No, its okay. The morning air is fresh today. I can wait out here," Téa smiled back. Actually she wanted to know whether someone was watching her.  
"If you need anything just call," said grandpa as he went in to the store. Leaving a nervous Téa outside. As Téa searched the area with her eyes she felt the presence disappear. "Téa, you are going crazy. Stop imagining things," whispered Téa to herself.  
  
"Yami, what do you think I should say to her?" asked Yugi while fixing his uniform in front of the mirror.  
"What you guys usually talk about," replied the ghostly translucent Yami sitting on Yugi's bed.  
"Yeah, but now its different,"  
"Like how?"  
"I can't explain," Yugi said as his cheeks blushed to a deep red.  
"Well, that emotion of yours sure does complicate things huh?" mocked Yami.  
"Stop teasing me,"  
"You better hurry. I sense her presence," said Yami with a dazed look.  
Yugi hurried down the stairs and almost tripped over the bottom two. When he saw Téa his heart was somehow beating faster than usual.  
"Yugi! Hurry up or we'll be late!" said Téa already leaving.  
"Wait up! Téa! Wait!" said Yugi running to catch up.  
The walk was not all silent. Téa asked about school and Yugi replied. But their conversation was the same. Nothing personal. Soon people wearing the same uniform started to appear. They were close to school. Yugi looked at Téa. She seemed distant today, as if she was searching for something.  
  
They were in class just as the bell rang. Téa sat at her seat next to the window two seats in front of Yugi. An empty seat was at her left. It was high school. They all sat at single seats. In order to keep the students attention away from the person beside them, everyone was separated a desk width apart. The first class was math. Not Téa's favourite subject but she gets along with satisfactory marks. The teacher walked in, along with a new girl.  
"Class, this is your new classmate. Her name is Tanaka Ai," the teacher said while writing her name in kanji on the board. (A/N kanji is Japanese calligraphy same as Chinese characters. Most Japanese names are written in kanji.)  
"Ms. Tanaka, you will sit at the desk right of Téa," said Mrs. Suzuki pointing to the empty desk.  
Ai walked to the desk. The other students stared at her then her name. Ai noticed this.  
"What is wrong with having a first name meaning mourn?" asked Ai loudly and staring coldly at everyone. (A/N: Ai can be written as mourn like Haibara Ai or as love. Can't resist the double meaning)  
"Nothing? Then stop staring," said Ai as she sat down.  
Téa never knew Ai's name does not mean love but instead meaning mourn. She wondered why. And somehow She knew.  
  
It was launch break. Téa stretched as the last morning class, which was philosophy, was over. She looked at Ai who was putting her stuff back in her backpack. Téa decided to talk to her.  
"Hey," said Téa while walking toward Ai.  
"Going to find out why my name isn't Ai as in love right?" smirked Ai.  
"How.yes," said Téa. "But you have a pretty good idea already," said Ai in monotone. "You are smart," "In this filthy world we have to be smart," said Ai in a dark tone. Téa was shaken by this but decided to ignore it. She sort of agreed with her as images of the incident flashed up. Téa couldn't put the incident behind her. For some reason she connect this incident to another that happened long ago. She stopped thinking when Ai looked at her. "I'll introduce you to my friends," Téa said as she walked over to the door. Ai followed her to the cafeteria. There she saw a blond guy waving furiously at her. They walked over. "Joey, this is Ai as you know already," said Téa introduced Ai to Joey. Joey nodded and smiled awkwardly. Téa sat down next to the tri-colour haired boy and was about to start a conversation on philosophy homework when. "Don't act anymore," said Ai out of nowhere. "What?" questioned Téa, Joey, Tristen, and Yugi. "I know the past still haunts you Téa. No point in pretending anymore. They are watching. Everywhere. They are always watching," smiled Ai in a spine-chilling way. She eyed the window nearest to them. There stood a tall figure. Noticing Ai's glance the figure quickly turned away. "Who are they?" asked Téa a bit scared.  
  
(A/N: Its long I know and a little boring at first but notice that someone is constantly watching or shall I say FOLLOWING Téa?! Who and Why? Revealed later lol.) 


	6. Curiosity

I don't own Yugioh! (A/N: the plot thickens so stay with me here^^)  
  
Téa was scared. The presence of someone watching her was not her imagination. Someone has been following her. No, it couldn't be them. Ai captured them.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"No where to run, no where to hide. You boys are dead meat," said the calm Ai as she advances towards the three figures.  
"A girl can't beat us!" shouted what seemed to be the leader.  
"No, but a girl with black belt karate and has won nationals could," smirked Ai as she got into position to attack. A furious fight broke out. But Ai was winning without even breaking a sweat. The three were knocked unconscious after what seemed to be 1 minuet. Ai dialled 911 on her hand phone. She looked at Téa and smiled.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Téa tried to think harder. What happened next? She asked herself. She doesn't remember much. The pain still stung her as each scene was brought back. She was abused. She personally was disfigured on the inside. This has happened before. When her step dad abused her. She felt horrible as if she was a monster, on the inside of course. But she knew everyone in this world only cared for your face. The inside of Téa was ruined forever. But to the people around her, they don't care do they?  
"It wasn't them," said Téa calmly as she sat back down.  
"Wasn't who?" a pair of amethyst eyes locked on to Téa's sapphire eyes.  
"Wasn't them," Téa gave a soft reply.  
Yugi didn't know what to say. He just looked at her. He knew she was hurt more on the inside than the outside. He could see she hated how she looked, on the inside. The incident had brought the old event to the surface again. He was worried for her. He wanted her to know that she was beautiful inside and out. No matter what happened in the past. She was pure and always will be. But he will never tell her that.  
"Scared to confess?" said Yami  
"No,"  
"Your confused. You thought you had feelings for Serenity but," Yami didn't finish. He himself was too scared to admit. But Yugi didn't know his feelings either. It was a secret, which he planed to never reveal.  
"I thought my crush for Téa ended when Serenity asked me out. But it seems like I never did forget her. I feel bad for lying to Serenity but," Yugi stared at his hands.  
"I know how you feel," said Yami.  
  
"Looks like this is going to be interesting," laughed Ai as she waved a piece of paper at Téa's face.  
"Class trip to study nature. Location: Holmes Bay, Date: 10th of February. Students will be separated into groups of 5. Students will pick the groups themselves," read Téa out loud.  
"So, who's going to be in the group of 5?" asked Yugi a little nervous. He knew whom he wanted to be with. But, does she know?  
  
"Good afternoon students. I suppose you all got the papers that Midori handed out. Now you get to pick your groups," said the teacher as she prepared herself with a paper and a pen. But no one spoke up.  
"Okay, fine. I'll assign groups,"  
Everyone in the class protested except Ai. She just smiled in amusement.  
"First group...." The teacher took forever to make the groups. Dealing with the screams and shouts when group after group was made. Yugi thought this would never end. But he secretly crossed his fingers.  
"Fourth group will consists of Yugi, Ryou, Téa, Ai, and Seto,"  
Yugi's heart lurched at the mentioning of Téa's name. But also felt disappointed that none of his other friends were picked. He looked at Ryou who waved back at him with a smile. He looked at Ai who just stared back. Yugi shivered. Then he looked at Seto to see what funny reaction he had. Seto, as usual, was blank faced.  
"This is sure going to be an interesting outing," said Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Téa got on the bus. The others were talking about duel monsters. She didn't want to listen so she decided to go and wait for them on the bus. She looked out the window. Pictures of the incident flashed up. She squirmed as the images came to her mind. But somehow she seems to get over the pain. Maybe it was because she felt it was time to let go of the past. And face the feelings she had.  
"I can sit here right?" asked a voice.  
"Yeah sure," said Téa not bothering to look who.  
Téa hadn't realized but the bus was moving. She suddenly remembered where she was. She looked up to search for her friends when someone caught her eyes.  
"Seto!" said Téa surprised.  
"I asked you if I could sit here and you said yes," said Seto coldly.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," said Téa apologizing.  
"Apology taken," said Seto in a monotone.  
"So.. why did you sit here?" asked Téa blushing a little.  
"There was no other place to sit,"  
"Oh," Téa thought Yugi would sit beside her. But she looked and saw him sitting with Joey and Tristan. Guys... Smiled Téa.  
  
The bus ride for Téa was completely boring. All she did was look out the window and sleep for a couple of hours. Seto didn't bother to talk. He just slept peacefully with his arms crossed and his face blank. Téa wondered if he was dreaming and what he was dreaming. But she didn't realize how close her face was to his.  
"Is there something on my face?" said Seto without opening his eyes.  
Téa backed down to her seat, nervous.  
"No," she finally said after her blushing had cooled down.  
"Then what?"  
"I was just wondering," Téa knew this was a stupid thing to ask but she was curious. "I was just wondering if you were dreaming. I mean you are always so serious and busy that maybe the only time you get to relax is when you sleep,"  
"That was a stupid question," said Seto not bothered to answer.  
"I know," said Téa quietly and looked out the window. A line of blue appeared. They were there. Holmes Bay.  
"Curiosity killed the cat," said Ai looking outside staring at a black car that had been following the bus. 


	7. Holmes Bay incident

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N thanks for the reviews! ^^ well its been a long time since I update but its worth it! Something is going to happen at Holmes Bay.) (P.S. yes I do like reading Sherlock Holmes, lol)  
  
The bus hauled at the car park of Holmes Bay. Téa stepped out of the bus and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and a smile grew as she saw the pure blues of the ocean. Unnoticed, Yugi stood beside her. He observed her expression and smiled.  
"Yami, I think she'll open up more after this trip," Yugi said to his dark.  
"I think so too," smile Yami, though you couldn't see it.  
"Alright class gather around!" shouted Mr. Sato. "The groups you are put into represent the people you will spend these three weeks together. I don't care if you hate the person you will have to deal with it. Now see those cottages? You will stay with YOUR group in those while working on the assignment. You may NOT communicate or pass information to the other groups. Which means you are basically separated from the others," said the stern teacher while pointing to a set of wooden houses that were quite far away from each other. They sat beautifully in the meadows of a slight forest setting.  
"What a horror," said Ai while standing beside Téa. "This reminds me of those creepy teenage killings where a group of teens are stranded on some island. Wonder who is going to die first," smirked Ai.  
"Ha ha ha. It wouldn't be that bad would it?" asked Yugi a little nervous.  
"Something is bound to go wrong. I can feel it," said Ai turning her head toward the black car that parked beside the bus.  
"Okay, groups, here is your assignment. You will need to observe and take notes of all the wildlife you see here. Meanwhile learn how to survive on your own. It's like an independent project. Supplies are already in the cottages. How and when to use them is for you to decide. The teachers will be staying at a nearby hotel 30 km away. You have a phone and 5 bikes per group. If you choose to give up you are allowed to leave. However, you will obviously fail this assignment. Do you understand!" shouted Mr. Sato.  
"Sir yes sir!" shouted the students, except Ai.  
"Good. Then move out!"  
  
Téa and her group members walked to their cottage. Unfortunately it was at the very end of the bay. And was far away from another group. Also an empty cottage stood between their cottage and another group's cottage. Téa sighed as she walked in. Yugi followed. The Cottage looked nice. A kitchen was to the right, a living room with a couch and carpet was to the left. Straight of them was a short flight of stairs. Then the stairs lead to a hall where 6 rooms stood. Yugi and the others when in the rooms and checked it out. It was cozy, a bed, a wardrobe, and bed table with a lamp. Seto demanded the first one to the left. Ai took the one across from it. Yugi took the one beside Seto, much to his dislike. Ryou took the one across Yugi. Téa took the one beside Yugi. Across from her was a storage closet with a window.  
"This is nice," said Téa trying to sound cheerful.  
"Yeah," said Ai. "Until a murder happens," then she walked to her room and shut her door leaving a very confused Yugi, an angry Seto, and a scared Téa outside.  
"She scares me," said Yugi.  
"Well," said Seto eyeing Téa and Yugi.  
"Well, the first thing is to check this place for bugs," said Ai coming out of her room with a digital device much like a watch.  
"What?" Yugi said while following Ai.  
"To see if there are video cameras, or unexpected surprises," said Ai as she scanned the room.  
"I have no time for this. First of all what are we going to eat?" said Seto walking to ward the fridge.  
"We might as well hunt for food. I doubt the teacher would provide us with chocolate and ice cream," said Ai walking around while scanning everything.  
"But we don't know how to hunt," said Téa as she felt the sudden urge for food.  
"I'm hungry too," said Yugi looking down at his growling stomach.  
"Well, you can't eat yet. The only thing provided is oil, some spices, and water," said Seto finally taking his head out of the fridge.  
"As I expected. Don't worry. We'll hunt for fish. We can also kill small animals like rabbits or squirrels," said Ai.  
"Rabbits and squirrels? What sick place do you live in?" said Téa disgusted.  
"A place surrounded by darkness where you are constantly watched. Your own survival is if you could get rid of all your emotions. That is where I came from," said Ai as she looked out the window.  
"I'm sorry," said Téa regretting what she said.  
"No problem. So lets hunt!" said Ai walking out of the cottage.  
Téa confused. She didn't know why Ai was so dark. Maybe she had a dark and sad childhood, just like Téa. Ryou walked out looking in to the forest. It was nice here he thought. But something wasn't right. And someone else felt it too, Bakura.  
"Ryou-kun! You haven't talked much," said Téa looking at him.  
"Umm. I guess the whole concept of coming here surprised me. But I guess it is a chance for me to make friends," said Ryou with a cute smile.  
"Ryou, you know that we are always your friends. No matter what happens," smiled Téa.  
"Hey! Enough with the mushy stuff and take a good look at that," said Ai with a hint of suspicion in her voice as she pointed to the cottage on their right. The others attention was drawn to it. It looked old. Facing them was a window. Since it was far, what was in the cottage was hard to tell. But it definitely looked like someone was looking at them.  
"Did you see that," whispered Téa after the figure disappeared.  
"Yeah, someone was watching us. And I have a feeling that person will do more than just watch," said Ai as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
*** Joey, Tristan, Midori, Ryuuji (A/N: I mean come on, what kind of a name is Duke?!), and Yumi's cottage***  
  
"Well, Midori and Yumi. Hi, my name is Tristan. I believe we take the same class Yumi," said Tristan with a wink.  
"Yes, I have heard much about you," said Yumi looking bored.  
"Hey guys, I'm hungry!" cried Joey as he ran for the fridge.  
"For your disappointment dog, we don't have food. We have to survive on our own," said Ryuuji while playing his dice, which attracted the attention of both Midori and Yumi. Tristan and Joey glared at him. Before Joey could spat out an insult and Tristan giving him a punch, the phone rang. Joey hesitantly picked it up.  
"Hello?" said Joey.  
"You are to come on the bus now!" said a deep voice much like Mr.Sato.  
"Sir yes sir! But why?"  
"Do it or you'll fail!" and with that the phone went to dial tone.  
"Guess what guys! We can eat food again! Mr. Sato decided to cancel the project!" said Joey happily.  
"Wow, really? But Joey, we didn't even start this assignment yet," said Tristan.  
"Well, if you want to stay here in the wildernesses then go ahead. I am going to be smart and leave," said Ryuuji as he walked out.  
"Wait for us!" called out the girls.  
Joey and Tristan ran out too. All the other students that got the same call also met them as they walked to the bus. Everyone got on and the bus started to leave. Joey suddenly felt he left something behind. But oh well, at least I'll get to eat he thought as he drooled. The bus was headed for the hotel. Since Holmes Bay's altitude is quite low, the road was set below a cliff. That is until the hotel. The bus stopped when they reached the hotel.  
"Finally! Civilization again!" smiled Joey as he got off and smiled a hot dog stand.  
"I think this assignment would have done you good Joey," said Tristan with a sweat drop. Then an angry and ear-splitting voice was heard.  
"What in the world are you all doing here!" it was Mr. Sato he looked angry.  
"Mr. Sato you called to tell us to go on the bus," explained a student.  
"No I didn't. Because if I did I would know that my self!"  
"What?" the students asked while looking confused. But at that moment they heard a loud explosion. Two explosions.  
"What was that!" said Tristan.  
"Mr. Sato, we have a problem! The explosion collapsed the cliff and the road was blocked to and from Holmes Bay. Holmes Bay is now inaccessible!" said a teacher.  
"What!" more confusion was heard from the crowd.  
"Okay, then lets make sure that all the students are here." Mr.Sato said while taking out a clipboard with all the student's names. He went down the list of groups by the order of the leader's first name. The last group, which was Yugi's, was called. But no one answered.  
"Again, Mr. Mouto's group!" said an annoyed Mr.Sato.  
No one answered.  
"Yugi, Téa, Ryou, Seto, Ai! Answer,"  
Silence.  
"Oh my god!" said Mr. Sato. As he realised that a team was missing and possibly stranded on Holmes Bay!  
  
(A/N: surprising eh? Wonder what the Yugi's side of story is. I'll update soon ^^) 


	8. Pictures

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: Okay its now Yugi's side of story. But not his Point of View)  
  
Téa and the others went back into the cottage feeling a bit uneasy. Except Ai, she just went straight to the pone. They waited; there was dead silence until Ai spoke up.  
"The phone is dead," she said in monotone.  
"How could it be," asked Téa.  
"Well, the phone line is probably cut," said Ai searching for it.  
"This isn't good," said Ryou.  
"I'll use my hand phone," said Seto obviously not impressed as he reached for it.  
"No use!" said Ai in a stern voice. "We are far from civilization. The connection as I believe doesn't reach here since this place was supposed to resemble a nature reserve/vacation house. Not only that but the nearest place that have a connection is 30 km away. Which means." but she was cut of by a sudden explosion. Almost everyone fell to the floor except Seto and Ai who held on to something.  
"That doesn't sound good either," said Ryou shaken by the explosion. As soon as Ai got her balance back she raced for the door.  
"Ai wait for us!" cried out Yugi as he grabbed Téa's hand and ran out too. Seto and Ryou followed. They almost got into a fight for who goes first but Ryou being nice offered Seto to go first almost immediately. Ai stopped as she came out of the meadow and on to the white beaches. She scanned the area but then ran off again.  
"Ai wait for.." Said Yugi suddenly stopped "Us."  
"The cliff has clasped on the road," said Téa scared. "I think this was what Ai was talking about. But who could have done it?"  
"Pretty obvious. Who ever that wants to get rid of us once and for all. But I am not sure about the other students," said Ai as she came back to join the group.  
"What? Are they okay?" asked a worried Ryou.  
"I'm not sure. But seeing as no one but us has come out its best if some of us go check," Ai replied as she scanned the area with her watchful eyes.  
"So we are trapped, for real. I don't like the sound of that," said Téa a little frustrated.  
"Well, the first thing we have to make sure we have is food. So Seto and Ryou and Yugi go look for food. Fish will do. Me and Téa will go see the other cottages," said Ai going off followed by Téa.  
  
-Yugi, Seto, and Ryou-  
  
Seto was making a sharp stick with stones found on the beach. He was angry and soon he made more than 3 ancient wooden weapons. Ryou and Yugi went to collect any usable utensils for storing food. Everyone was silent. Maybe the afternoon sun had something to do with this awkward moment. Yugi couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to know what just happened and why.  
"I can't believe it," he said which grabbed the attention of Ryou.  
"I know. But at least we were not hurt,"  
"Be glad," said Seto as he sharpened the stick harder than before.  
"I never thought this would happen. I just wish the others are okay," said Yugi with concern. Ryou knew what he meant and felt the same. But Yami has his own thoughts. "Who could have done this Yugi?" asked Yami thinking hard.  
"I don't know, but I hope that's all they do," said Yugi while picking up sticks to use as fuel for fire.  
"I don't think it is this simple. Something is going on,"  
"I have the same feeling," Yugi somehow felt this place being familiar to him. But he doesn't remember.  
  
What they don't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows watching their every move. A sly smile grew on the figure.  
  
-Ai and Téa-  
  
Ai walked toward the other cottages. She knew this had something to do with the previous incident. But didn't know what.  
"So how are you feeling now?" asked Ai as she continued to walk.  
"Feeling? About what?" asked Téa pretending not to know.  
"You can't fool me. About the incident,"  
"Oh, well it was about a month ago. I kind of got over it. The first few days when I was discharged from the hospital I felt horrible. I was thinking of all these ways to kill my self. But when I was brought to the hospital again I had thought about it a lot. After thinking about it I guess it isn't so bad. I just want to know who saved me the second time," said Téa.  
"Well if I were you I wouldn't think too hard on it. Who ever it was he or she probably know and will tell you one day," Ai said while looking back at Téa with a smile. The first true smile Téa saw on her.  
"Thanks. You saved me from them the first time. I have to say, who exactly are you?"  
"I'm Tanaka Ai, my father is the head of the police force. My mother died when I was eight. She was found dead in the bathroom with an army knife in her hand. They say it was a suicide. But I knew my mother better than anyone else. She wouldn't do that. It was obviously to me a homicide, but I had no proof then. I vowed to be a detective and solve my mother's murder case. I found some clues a year ago that lead me to Domino. So that is why I am here. You?"  
"My family divorced when I was three. My mom married this guy. I didn't like him much because he always got drunk. When he did he would beat my mom and me. One night when we were all alone, he tried to take advantage of me. But my mom came back just in time. She got in a huge fight with him. For our safety she took me and fled to my dad's place. I live with my mom in my dad's house now. He is usually on business trips and my mom is always busy. I love to dance and my dream is to go to New York and study dance. I don't want to use my dad's money or my mom's so I had to earn my own money. I know one day I will get there,"  
"You will, don't worry," Ai said as she looked at her. That's when she got an idea. Maybe, this has something to do with Téa, she isn't telling me something. Ai thought. "Looks like all the cottages are empty. I should have known. Someone wants to separate us from the rest of the group. Lets go back to the others," Ai said as she ran back.  
"Ai wait!" shouted Téa as she ran after her. But as she passed the old cottage beside theirs, something got her attention. The door was slightly opened.  
"Ai," Téa called after her. But go no reply. "Maybe she went inside. Stupid cottages had to be so far apart,"  
She walked in, "Ai?" No response.  
"Ai, this isn't funny, are you in here?" she asked again. But again she got no reply. Téa decided to go but curiosity caught the better of her. She wanted to know the story of this cottage. So she decided to explore around. It was the same design as their cottage. But it was much older. Nothing was exciting on the first floor. Except for the funny symbols carved. She seemed to recognize them. But don't remember where she saw them before. She went up stairs to investigate. Beside the staircase was yet another set of funny carvings. But on the other side were two clear lines, though not straight. Funny, she thought. They look like the height of two children. On was taller and the other shorter. These look familiar. But where, she thought harder.  
"Me and Yugi's carvings on that old tree in grade 3!" she suddenly remembered.  
She walked in the first room. It didn't look any different. The second, third and fourth were the same. She went to open the fifth. If this were their cottage, it would be her room. When she opened it shock was the first thing that came to her mind. But horror soon followed. The walls of the room were filled with pictures. Pictures of her, but it seemed that she was unaware of someone taking them. Some are her walking to school or home, and some were pictures of her on different occasions. But the funny thing was that there were pictures of her when she was young. She continued to walk in. Theses pictures started when I was in third grade, she said surprised. Who could have done this she thought. After she calmed down she walked toward the storage. Something was in here. She knew it. She opened the door.  
  
-Ai, Yugi, Seto, and Ryou-  
  
"Ai, you are back! So what did you find?" asked Yugi.  
"All the other groups are gone. But they should be safe since I saw a lot of footprints headed to the now inaccessible car park. But they were pretty old, so they left before the explosion happened,"  
"Where is Téa?" asked Ryou a bit concerned.  
"She is right behind me," Ai looked back. "Or so I thought,"  
"You mean, she isn't with you?" asked a really worried Yugi.  
"She was," said Ai trying to find an excuse to give to the hyper worried Yugi.  
"Lets go find that ballerina before she gets her cloth dirty," Seto said as he walked away from the group to find her.  
"What is his problem?" said Ai walking off the opposite direction. "Yugi lets go!" Ai said while walking. Just as they started their search a loud scream was heard.  
"Its Téa!" the four said in unison.  
"Téa is in trouble!" shouted Ryou as he ran toward Ai and Yugi.  
"Where is it coming from?" asked Seto with some emotion as he ran toward them.  
"Its coming from that old cottage," said Ai as she began to go there.  
  
"Téa!" screamed Yugi. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. A bright light flashed from the puzzle and now it was Yami who was running. Téa, I won't let anything happen to you! Yami vowed as he came closer to the cottage.  
  
(A/N: took a long time to update? Well exams are here, unfortunately, so updating will be slower than usual, sorry for the cliffhanger) 


	9. Secrets, a diary, and the necklace

I don't own Yugioh (A/N: Thanks for the reviews ^^)  
  
Millions of thoughts raced through Yami's mind as he headed for the screams coming from the old cottage. All of them revolved around Téa. He was worried for her safety. He never felt this before; maybe it was because his perception of her has changed from a friend to something more than that. Yami raced through the doors of the cottage. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw Téa kneeled on the floor with all the colours drained from her face. Yami went to her aid but he too was shocked to see what was in the storage. A dried corpse hanged from the ceiling of the room. Téa cried into Yami's shoulder as he held her close. He was speechless. Ai, Ryou and Seto came as well. Ryou was disturbed while Seto just went blank faced. Ai however, went to investigate. "From the percentage of dried parts, this body was here for quite a long time. However, for the correct date we need an autopsy. But this should be a female as the cloth is a dress. I don't think this is a homicide because the rope is poorly tied around her neck. If it was a homicide, the rope should be tied from the front, but this angle shows it was tied from the back meaning she did it herself," Ai said looking around the storage for other clues. Something about this corpse wasn't right; she repeated but didn't want to say that she also think there is a fifty percent chance of this being a homicide. "There is nothing else in here. What else did you see Téa?"  
"Look in the room behind me," Téa said still can't calm her self down.  
Ai walked in, everyone was shocked, except for Téa.  
"Who did this?" asked an angry Yami.  
"Don't know," said Ai walking around. She stopped at the lamp desk and picked up a diary. "But I'll bet this diary will give us a clue," she opened it up. The lock was broken; someone else had been here and looked at it before. Ai said to herself. "So what does it say?" asked Ryou as he looked over Ai's shoulder. "I would like to know too," said Téa releasing herself from Yami's hug after she had calmed herself. "It says: January 11, Today was hard, I had confessed my feelings to Katsuro, my classmate. His response broke my heart, he ran. One possible reason was there was someone in his past that he can't forget and remember. The car accident that happened when he was 15 left him with amnesia. I meet him in university, and liked him ever since he saved me from a gang fight. I'm now a senior, and have been his friend for more than five years. I thought his empty past would not get in the way. But I was wrong. When will he ever face the future?" Ai stopped, took a breath and kept going. "January 29, I tried to call him today, he didn't pick up. I went to his house, he didn't answer. He didn't come to school or told anyone where he went. I'm really worried. What happened?" "Wonder if she died because of him," said Ryou looking down at his feet. "So tragic," said Seto sarcastically. Téa and Ai gave him a look. "February 8, still no news of him, I am sick and tired of waiting. My friends decided to go to Holmes Bay for next week. I hope he'll make up his mind by then. If he still cannot forget 'that girl', then I might as well forget him. But something weird happened today, a present. It was a necklace of a heart made of crystals. On the silver that surrounds it was a phrase. A weird one: Secrets are to remain secret, forgive me. I wonder if this was from him," Ai closed the diary as soon as she finished. "The entries ended here. She must have stopped writing when she came here. But I don't see any note or letter. Now I wonder if this was a suicide," Ai said as she walked around observing the room. "What's this?" Téa pointed to an envelope nailed on the wall. "This must be the suicide note!" said Ai excitedly as she grabbed it. "What does it say?" asked Yami. "Dear Katsuro," Ai read as she walked toward the group. "By the time you read this I am probably dead. But my feelings will always stay true to you, no matter who you are. When I learned that you are my brother I was shocked. I never knew my father had another women in his life. I was upset of course but somehow I just can't force my self to see you as a brother, and forget my love for you. You must have known that before I confessed to you. I feel stupid. No matter what happens take care of yourself. I must congratulate you, and Hitomi. She must be something special to you before the accident. But you are my brother, and in love or not I will always treasure you. If you want to know the reason I decide to end this life, it was simple. I can't forget this love. But I knew it was wrong, so the only way out is for me to leave. I heard from Hitomi that necklace was from you. I would like to say thank you, not as your sister but as a friend. I also bought you a present, the necklace you gave me. I realize I can't take it with me. I hid it somewhere, the symbols will tell you where to find it. After you've seen it you'll know why I left this world," Something was wrong with this letter. There are two sets of writing here. One was at the beginning then it changed at the second part. The last part was the same as the first. This is somehow connected, Ai thought as she looked at Téa. "What a strange letter," Ryou said with a confused look. "Well, it seems that this girl fell in love with this guy, but it turns out that he was actually her brother. So to end her misery she killed herself. But I'm more interested in the pictures of Téa, the necklace she mentioned, and also this brother of hers," said Ai looking at the pictures.  
  
"Why would anyone take pictures of Téa like a collector would with insects?" asked Yami disgusted. "Good question," said Téa looking more carefully at them. "Better questions is when did this girl die, when did her brother found out, and where is the necklace. Everything is connected. One puzzle has many pieces," said Ai looking at Téa. "And how do they relate to me," said Téa in a serious tone. "We'll search for the necklace together. It is too dangerous to search alone," said Ai walking out of the room followed by the rest. "This better be worth it," said Seto. "It will," replied Ai. They had found the symbols thanks to Téa since she saw them before. The symbols were shapes. There are hearts, stars, moons, suns, squares, and triangles. It didn't take long for Ai to figure out the message in them. Soon they were lead to the bathroom on the first floor. It only had a mirror. But the mirror was cracked. Some tiles were missing since it was so small Ai, Téa, and Yami went inside while Ryou and Seto waited out side and to make sure no one is coming. "Look at this," said Yami as he pointed to a set of symbols carved on a tile. "It translates into Look underneath the image of you," said Ai "This must mean the mirror," perked up Téa as she looked at it. To her horror she saw words, faint words. "Smart trick," said Ai looking at it also. "To forget is to forgive, in death I forget. Promise me don't chose death in order to protect her. Live to protect her. For if she was important as you were to me, then death is painful," read Téa. "What does it mean?" asked a puzzled Seto since he was not familiar with love. "It means that something happened here between the people here, and this has something to do with the necklace and Téa," said Ai. "Téa?" asked Ryou, Seto, and Yami at the same time. An awkward silence passed by. "Yes," said Ai. "But the necklace is gone. The tile that it was in is open. Which means someone took it out," "Who?" asked Téa. "You," said Ai starring at Téa. All the colours had drained from her face. "What?" "That's right Téa. You took it out when you visited here with Yugi in third grade. I found out by estimating the time of death, looking at the pictures, and also I noticed the two marking of two children. I realised I had seen them before. One picture was of you and Yugi making height marking on a tree in school. The marking matched. You must have been playing a game when you noticed the tile is loose. You probably took the necklace as some kind of treasure. Now someone is going after you to get it back," smirked Ai. "But I don't remember," said Téa trying to think. "Yugi does," said Yami. A bright light pierced the room and Yugi was starring at Téa with teary eyes. "I am sorry Téa. If it wasn't for my stupid idea of hide and seek you would never have found that dreaded necklace. And you won't be the target of whoever that wants it back no matter what it takes," cried Yugi. Téa looked down at him and without warning she hugged him. "Its not your fault," said Téa quietly. "Lets go back to the cottage. Its already dark," said Ai.  
  
-At the hotel-  
  
Serenity raced through the students as she looked for her brother. Her heart was hung on a string that will fall anytime soon if her brother was not in sight. A voice called her.  
"Tristan!" cried Serenity as she ran for him.  
"What's the matter?" asked Tristan worried.  
"Where is Joey?"  
"He's fine, He is talking on the phone with Mai. But it's Yugi and Téa that's missing," Tristan regret mentioning Yugi's name since Serenity was with him now.  
"Yugi? Is he alright?"  
"I don't know," said Tristan avoiding her eyes.  
"Tristan," she started " I have to tell you something," she took a long breath and made sure he was listening.  
"What is it?"  
"It was a fraud," said Serenity in a whisper.  
"What?" asked a somewhat happy Tristan.  
"You see, Yugi thought that Téa would notice him if he dated someone. So he asked me to help him out. But Téa didn't notice him in 'that' way. But after the incident he told me to stop because he was worried for Téa. I told him that I'd always be there to give him advice if he needs it. And also," she trailed off.  
"And?"  
"And also, this was to get your attention,"  
Tristan had nothing to say. He wanted to tell her he felt the same way but he was shocked. Serenity felt stupid for saying it and decided to run. But Tristan grabbed her into a hug.  
"I feel the same way too," he whispered.  
"Tristan, you're biding my patience," said Joey with a hint of annoyance and anger. The two didn't realize he was standing there all along, including the confession.  
"Joey!" said Serenity as she jumped on him.  
"I miss you too Serenity,"  
"Joey is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, the police arrived and told them that a storm was coming and there was no way to reach Holmes Bay today. We'll have to see what tomorrow brings,"  
"Hope they're okay,"  
  
-At the cottage-  
  
All five teens were hungry and sleepy. They sat in the living room around the fireplace thanks to Yugi and Ryou collection enough sticks. Téa was speechless after what happened. She looked into the fire and had flashbacks of that necklace. But she doesn't remember where she put it. The night came a few hours ago. It was completely dark. Something made her feel uncomfortable sitting here.  
"I'm going to sleep," she said as she walked to her room.  
"You can use the bathroom first Téa," said Ai.  
Téa nodded as she came down with her bag full of her stuff. She walked in the bathroom. It was much newer than the other one. She looked in the mirror, she felt sad for some reason. She opened her bag and found a picture of the gang. Yugi and Serenity was in the front. Téa was behind them. She looked at the couple; anger and jealousy came boiling up her mind. She found another one; it was the same one but with Yami in place of Yugi. She looked at it and smiled. The other Yugi. No, it's not yugi it's Yami. She whispered his name one more time.  
"Yugi, do you remember anything about the necklace?" asked Ai, she was very serious.  
"Yes, but faintly. I remember Téa hid it somewhere. But I'm not quite sure where,"  
"But why would anyone stalk Téa to get it back?" asked Ryou.  
"That's right, that person could just ask," said Seto with his eyes closed obviously pleased with his intelligence.  
"Its simple,"  
"How simple?" the guys asked.  
"The person is either a psychopath or has a past of mental torment," said Ai expressionlessly as if it was no big deal.  
"What! You mean a psychopath could be after Téa?" shouted Yugi.  
"Shut it! Or else that person might hear us!" hissed Ai.  
"Who?" asked Ryou.  
"The person who was watching us. I feel it. That person never left," said Ai looking outside to the darkness. She noticed a figure quickly moving away to hide behind the trees.  
"I don't think its wise to sleep alone tonight," Ai said.  
"I'm not sharing a room with anyone," Seto replied with a straight no.  
"Fine then Mr. CEO. Ryou can share a room with me. And Yugi will protect Téa" Ai smiled, a bit too evil.  
"You mean me and Téa are going to share a room!" Yugi almost jumped up in surprise, happiness, and a little embarrassed.  
"Yes, unless you would like to change,"  
"No, its fine. I will protect Téa,"  
"Good then its settled. Oh and Kaiba, if you get killed don't come back and haunt us. It was your fault,"  
  
-In the woods-  
  
"Did you see them?" A dark figure said to the reflection in the broken mirror. The expression changed from dark to one a bit more frightened and more innocent.  
"Yes,"  
"Good, then let us get her tonight"  
"But she didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault sweet Minako died,"  
"Oh but she is. I heard it straight from Sharon that the murderer also took the necklace!"  
"No it wasn't this girl! She was only in third grade!"  
"I've been following her for years. Her father is Minako's father!"  
"But that doesn't mean she'll kill!"  
"I've seen her tried to kill her self before. She is good with that blade. And she went furious because she found out her father had an affair in third grade,"  
"I still don't believe you. She is innocent!"  
"I believe,"  
"Where is the proof?"  
"The necklace," smirked the figure as he took out an axe hiding in his cloak and walked off. 


	10. Moments of Silence

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: SOOO SOOORY! I made a change to chapter 9 and was SUPPOSE to replace the old one. But instead it I put it up as a new chapter anyways it is fixed now ^^. BTW thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming ^^.. FYI Bakura is Ryou's yami (dark) Yes I know it took a LONG time, but I HAD to Study for the EXAMS! Chappter11 will come in less than a week from when this is put up so DON'T LOSE HOPE!) P.S There is going to be an INTENSE MOMENT AND BLOOD AND STUFF RELATED TO IT! After all this is PG 13!  
  
The night was silent. Since it was February, it wasn't that cold either. Being a gentleman, Yugi slept on the floor while Téa slept on the bed. But Yugi couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Téa. Yami wasn't much help either. He just kept on talking about he sensed an evil vibe in the air. But still the night sure was scenic. It was starry and the moon was full. Yugi sighed as Yami started again.  
"Really Yugi," started Yami seriously. "I think it is best if we go as soon as possible. I can tell there is evil here. And I don't mean Bakura,"  
"Yes, but Ai said there is no way off this place since the cliffs have collapsed and we are out of reach of any communication," said Yugi as he desperately explained again to Yami.  
"There must be some way to get off,"  
"Ai said there is only one way, to swim all the way to New York!"  
"But I saw a cave where the white sands end. Maybe that'll lead us out,"  
"Maybe,"  
"Hey Yugi,"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you know what," Yami thought for a sec. He couldn't possibly ask what kind of guy does Téa like. "Never mind,"  
"Get some rest Yami. Tomorrow might be worse,"  
Yami smiled at his aibou. Soon Yugi fell asleep. He didn't remember how long he had been asleep but all he knew was soon he was woken up by a gentle voice. "Yugi," "Five more minuets!" shouted Yugi forgetting where he was. "Yugi, its me. Téa. Wake up," Téa tapped her sleeping friend. "Téa?" said Yugi as he saw her sapphire eyes looking scared. "What's wrong Téa? Are you okay?" Yugi said with energy thinking something has happened. "Yes, I'm fine. But I am awfully scared," Téa blushed a little but continued. "So I was wondering if you could sleep up there with me?" Yugi's face went completely scarlet. Sleep, with her, together, one bed, Yugi thoughts were scattered. He blushed even more. Too bad it was dark. "So?" asked Téa regretting more and more. "Sure," Yugi gave a short reply. "Great!" smiled Téa relaxed. Yugi gathered his blankets and laid them on the bed while Téa moved hers. It was a good thing that they had separate blankets or Yugi would stay awake all night long. Yami was jealous and angry but he didn't bother to do anything about it, he had other things to worry about. "Behave your self Yugi," warned Yami. But before Yugi could reply Téa called out. "Goodnight Yugi!" called Téa cheerfully as she fell into dream world. "Goodnight," Yugi said softly as he too fell into that beautiful world. Seeing the two had stopped talking and gone to sleep, the figure waiting outside smiled (A/N: the cottage isn't tall). He opened the window and slowly stepped in. He reached inside his cloak and took out the axe. The smile grew wider as he stopped by Téa. He slowly lifted his hands. "Leave her alone!" screamed Yugi. Yami's sudden stir in his soul room had woken him up. He was shocked to see a cloaked figure hovering over Téa with an axe. But Yugi was quick to act. He jumped over Téa and grabbed the cloaked figure. Except his feet were unable to reach the floor since he was too short. The cloaked figure did not give up however. He just grabbed Yugi and threw him toward the wall. Yugi hit the wall with force and landed on the floor with a dull sound. All these noise had woken up Ai. She burst in the room just in time because the axe had almost hit Téa! Seeing Ai the cloaked figure fled and ran into the depth of the forest. Ai ran over to the window but stopped when the figure disappeared in to the depth of the forest. "What happened?" asked Téa, as the noise was too much for her to sleep. "You were almost killed by some guy with an axe," said Ai coldly. "What?" Téa was surprised; none of this had woken her up. (A/N I slept through a very loud thunderstorm. It happens) "You must be really tired," said Ai walking to the switch and turned on the lights. "What's all this racket about!" walked in an angry Seto. "Someone tried to kill Téa," Ai said as she walked to see how Yugi was. He wasn't hurt just a little too shocked. Yugi reassured Ai that he wasn't injured by standing up and smiled, feebly. "Now why would anyone do that?" said Seto. "Don't know," came a short reply from Ai. Seto stared hard at her, stupid girl, he whispered to himself. He looked at Téa who was still shocked and thought, an even stupider girl. "Are you okay Téa?" asked Yugi as he walked over to her. He picked up her trembling hand and ran his finger over it while whispering everything was going to be fine. "Thank you so much for saving me Yugi," whimpered Téa as more tears fell. She felt horrible for putting Yugi, no, everyone in danger. "Its not a problem. If you need anything just tell me okay?" Téa nodded a yes and looked into his caring amethyst eyes. She felt warmth from him, as if coming from a brother. Yugi looked into her beautiful sapphires. He blushed a little as he let go of her hand. A tongue-tied silence hit the two. "I think we had enough excitement of all sorts for tonight," Ai broke in literally as she kneeled between the two. "Yeah, I agree," said Téa as she came back into reality. "Boys sleep how ever you like. Téa you can share this room with me. That lunatic won't come back for a while but just in case I think it is safer if you stayed with someone who knows a littler more about fighting," Ai said. She walked out and came back with her blankets. "Thanks Ai. I owe you one," "Don't mention it. Besides it would be horrible to stay in a cottage with a decaying corpse," laughed Ai though none of the others find it comical. "Well, good night then," said Ryou seeing that Téa was all right, physically and mentally. "I don't have time for this," said Seto as he left but somehow relived that Téa was all right. "Are you sure you are going to be all right?" asked Yugi not wanting to leave. "Yes, I guarantee you that I will be quite fine," Téa faintly smiled. "Well, before I go," paused Yugi as he heard his Yami yelling to be lead out again. "My other self want you see you, in person," The puzzle glowed and kneeled in front of Téa was Yami. Téa blushed because they were so close to each other, a little uncomfortable though. "I am so sorry," before he could finish Téa clasped his hands in hers. "You don't need to be. It is I that should say sorry for if it wasn't for me Yugi would not have been hurt," said Téa starring straight into his stunning amethyst orbs. Her heart pumped harder as she realised she was holding on to both of his hands. He looked at her and he could feel the intenseness of the moment. Her eyes were so appealing. Soon his gaze went to her lips. They were luscious and tempting. He leaned closer. She could feel his steady breath as the gap between them closed in. Téa snapped into conscience and let go of his hands. Yami realized this and backed away too. Almost, he thought in disappointment. They both stared at the floor for a few minuets. Yami looked up again only to find Téa smiling. "I promise I will be okay," "I believe you," Yami started walking out with his blankets. He looked back and smiled. "Good night Yugi," said Téa. "Good night," Yami said. He walked out and closed the door. Yugi, that is not my name. He thought as he fought to held the tears. She doesn't even know who I am, he thought. "What's wrong Yami?" asked Yugi in his soul room after sensing his other self's sadness. "Nothing aibou," "If you say so," shrugged Yugi. But he knew Yami was lying. "We can switch now," "No, how about I'll let you take over for tomorrow?" said Yugi trying to cheer his other self up. "Really? You'd do that for me?" "Sure," "Thanks aibou!" Yugi sighed as he felt his dark's happiness. He knew it; he knew it long time ago but just doesn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe that his dark fell in love with the girl he had loved from when they were small. And he knew she didn't have any feelings for him, except maybe as a brother or a friend. He felt their moment and knew how she felt about his dark. Letting Yami take over for a day was the best thing to do, for her safety as well. Though he wished he were a little taller, a little more confident about everything, and had the same aura Yami have. But most of all he even wished Yami didn't show up at all, then Téa would fall for him not Yami. Though he took that back immediately. My other self helped me become who I am now, without him I would still be the Little Yugi, he said to himself.  
  
-At the hotel-  
  
The clock's ticking was making Joey angry. He couldn't hold it anymore.  
"When is the police going to come!" demanded Joey.  
"Come down Mr. Wheeler. I as the head of this field trip will personally see to the issue of the five missing students. You should worry about you attitude and your grade," said Mr. Sato.  
"My grades? MY GRADES! Who cares about that when my FRIENDS are missing and possibly stranded on an inaccessible area by communication or transportation!" Mr. Sato was shocked was shocked along with everyone.  
"Now that is an improvement Joey! You used inaccessible, communication, and transportation in a sentence without any breaks in between to check the dictionary," said Tristan sarcastically but stopped when Joey glared at him.  
"I am not stupid Tristan," said Joey coldly.  
"Be cool Joey, breath, in and out, in and out, in and out,"  
"Tristan," said Joey with his fist clenched tightly and his knuckles showing visibly.  
"Joey maybe Tristan is right. There is no point for you to be all upset like this. I am sure what ever happens they will make it," cheered Serenity but it only made Joey even angrier.  
"Serenity I now permit you from seeing, talking, walking, or do anything with Tristan again! You two will never be together as long as I live!"  
Serenity was shocked his beloved brother said anything like that. Tristan went to comfort her but was stopped by Joey. Tristan stared at him. Joey let go and looked down.  
"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm just upset that's all. I didn't mean it,"  
"Yeah, I am sorry too Joey. I know it wasn't the best time to tease you but we really need to believe in them. That way they will make it," said Tristan putting a hand on Joey's shoulder and smiled.  
"I do believe," said Joey. He walked toward the window that showed the red line across the horizon. It was sunrise. He opened the window.  
"Yugi! You must never give up! We believe in you! We believe in all of you!" Joey shouted and was joined by Tristan and Serenity. Their cheers echoed through the sky as the red bright sun rose to start the new day. Somehow Joey felt they were saying goodbye to Yugi and the others, for the last time. He felt they were never going to meet again.  
  
-In the woods at Holmes Bay-  
  
The figure stopped running and looked back. He was far from the cottage now but still could make out the outline. Sweat fell down his cheeks and landed on the ground. His breathing slowed by the second, and regained its normal tempo within a minuet. The light of the sun over powered the colours of the night. He smiled and laughed hysterically.  
"So close," he whispered. "So close!" this time he shouted. His dark grey eyes scanned the area for food. They landed on a squirrel eating an acorn not far from him. Without hesitation he whipped out his axe and hit the ground hard. A splash of red covered the axe and the grass. He picked up the remains of what used to be the squirrel and put it to his mouth. He hungrily sucked the blood and ate the organs. The contents of the squirrel were soon devoured in seconds. He dropped the uneatable fur and bones on the ground and wiped his mouth with his cloak. He looked at the thing that lay on the ground. His craving for this sensation didn't stop there. After consuming prey after prey he stopped. He looked at the chewed rabbit on the ground.  
"She will be just like this! I will eat her, I will peel her skin, and I will suck her blood and shred flesh after flesh from her scrawny body. She will die in pain, I will torture her till she looses all her conscience!" A wicked smile grew upon his dark features. "But most of all. Her friends will be watching her die, every moment of it,"  
  
(A/N: that's it? Hate me, beat me, swear at me but you must review to tell me how you liked the chapter ^^. Chapter 11 will be up the earliest by Friday in the first week of February or the latest the Sunday following that! Since I am only half done with it -_-) 


	11. A brother and a promise

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: okay, chapter 11 is up, sorry it is later than usual. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewing please ^^) Note: this chapter contain information from the Battle City episodes. I advise those who did not watch Battle City episodes to ask in the review so I can write information on it in the next chapter. Also if you didn't get some information mentioned in this or previous chapters feel free to question me in your review or e-mail me ^^  
  
***  
  
Téa stayed silent during the night. She had too much on her mind to even sleep. Voices and flashbacks send shivers down her back. Ai couldn't sleep either. She needed time to figure this case out, needed time to see the connection, and needed time to remain calm. I know I'll go insane one day, she thought as she turned to face Téa.  
"What's the matter Ai?" Téa knew Ai was a little different from her and the rest of the group. She was dark and mysterious but deep inside? Téa didn't know who Ai really was inside her shell.  
"I don't see the connection with you, the figure, the necklace, that dead person. In fact I have no idea how they is connected! I just wish we had more clues," Ai said in frustration. She knew she left something out, something very important.  
"I'm more worried about us," Téa said quietly. Her thoughts wondered to Yami. She thought of how he saved her at Burger World, and how he was always sticking up for his friends. Friend, he only sees me as that, she thought. Ai noticed her features turned sad and cold.  
"Thinking about Yugi? No, I mean the other Yugi," Ai teased.  
"How did you know about the other Yugi? I mean how did you know Yami exists inside Yugi?"  
"Easy, his whole personality changed. I've seen freaks that have duo personalities but they don't have it like him. This personality is a complete different being," Ai said shining with pride. Téa brought her hands to her heart. She knew Ai would find out someday.  
I guess it doesn't take too long for a detective to find out, Téa thought for a moment. She worried that if Ai could find out about Yami this fast, maybe Ai already knew she had feelings for Yami.  
"I see," Ai spoke out of nowhere.  
"See what?" Téa knew exactly what Ai just figured out but was too afraid to admit. After all Yami was a very popular guy.  
"You like him, more than a friend. In fact you are head over heels for him," the smile wider on Ai's face as she saw Téa's expression.  
"I don't," Téa stopped. "I do,"  
"Don't worry too much over it. He should like you for who you are. If he doesn't see what a wonderful person and friend you are," Ai stopped and looked at Téa.  
"Then it's his fault he missed out right?" laughed Téa but she felt hurt inside. She would give everything to match up with him, even if to it meant change.  
"Exactly,"  
"What about you?"  
"Me?" Ai asked a little worried. The truth was Ai never knew what love was. Whether it was family love or the other kind of love. She was surrounded by hatred. Her face grew dark as thoughts of the past came to her.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Wait for me!" A little girl with short brownish hair called out to a group of children.  
"Gross! It's the freak!" shouted a boy.  
"Lets get out of here before she eats us," laughed a girl that was later joined by her friends.  
"I heard her father killed her mother and hate her alive!" laughed another.  
"I heard she is a robot under training! And she is from outer space!"  
  
"Yeah, and one time I saw her walking into this weird looking house, it was huge!"  
Ai stood motionlessly on the field. The group of children walked away talking, about her. She was a class reject. She was the freak. Tears swelled up in her round brown eyes. No! I won't give in, Ai scold herself. She was taught to self-discipline in any given situation. It was part of her training. "You cry you die Tanaka Ai!" She said to herself. Ai looked at the group with hatred. She hated them, every single one. She tried to fit in but she just couldn't.  
"You don't know what you are talking about!" Ai screamed and ran out of the school as fast as possible. It was true. No one understood her, her duty. Soon she was out on the streets. It was a shopping street where cars were not allowed to come in so shoppers could feel safer. Ai stopped and looked at the strangers. She started to cry. Then a hand held out a tissue.  
"Don't cry," Said the voice caringly, it belonged to a boy.  
Ai continued to sob.  
"Don't cry, you are not alone," -End of flashback-  
  
"You okay?" Téa asked. She knew Ai remembered something from her dark past. Though she was curious, she knew it wasn't right for her to ask.  
"Yeah," Ai lied. "Love doesn't exist. It is something we imagine, we made up. That's why relationships never last that long. But family love is different. You are connected by blood,"  
"I'm sorry," Téa said looking at down.  
"Don't need to be," replied Ai. "I'm going to sleep," and with that Ai closed her eyes and turned around.  
"Good night," Téa whispered and did the same. Though she knew Ai wasn't going to sleep yet. Téa herself didn't feel like sleeping but she knew she needed rest, for tomorrow.  
  
The next day was peaceful enough. Seto and Ryou were up extra early to catch some fish. They returned around seven in the morning with fish. They were really proud of their catch, especially Seto. Since Yugi's promise to let Yami out for a whole day, he decided to do something for the group. Yami didn't want to waste the time given by Yugi. He knew the group needed every bit of help they can get. Everyone was at the table eating scrambled fish meat, Ryou's idea. It was actually really good.  
"Hey guys," Yami started. "There is a cave where the beach ends. Maybe we should go inside and see if there is a way out,"  
"Possibly there is. But with a cave like that we'd get lost," said Ai after she finished eating.  
"True," Seto said.  
"But we have to try," Téa said while collecting everyone's paper dishes, which was provided by the school. "And besides, what can we do here? Waiting for help or waiting for that guy to come and kill us all,"  
"I agree," Ryou nodded furiously agreeing with Téa.  
"I suppose," Ai said.  
"Then it is settled!" Yami stood up and put both hands on the table hard.  
"We should go now," Seto said getting up and went to collect his stuff.  
"Then lets all get prepared," Ai said and left too, followed by Ryou.  
Téa still cleaning the mess Seto and Ryou made since they weren't exactly cooks with a cleaning habit didn't notice Yami.  
"Téa," Yami started.  
Téa was startled. Her heart started pounding hard, warmth brushed up her cheeks. She hoped the sound of her fast paced heart wasn't loud enough to be heard by Yami. She felt her body tense up and shivers was sent down her back. She wanted to turn around and face him but she couldn't.  
"What's the matter Yugi?" Téa asked when her senses were working again.  
"I was thinking," Yami started. He was a little embarrassed to ask.  
"Yes?" Téa smiled inside; maybe he does have feelings for her.  
"Where did you put that necklace?" Yami quickly changed the topic he was going to ask. He knew little of Téa, unlike Yugi. Yugi is Téa soul mate, not him.  
"I don't remember. Sorry Yugi," Téa said disappointed in not remembering the whereabouts of the necklace, but also in the questions Yami had asked. She thought it would be different.  
"It's okay," Yami felt hurt as Téa called him Yugi. He wanted a name, a name that belonged to him, and a name that Téa would use. He doesn't want to be called by the term 'the other Yugi' or 'Yugi'.  
"I better go and pack my stuff," Téa said rushing past Yami as fast as she can so he wouldn't see her blushing.  
"By the way," called Yami to Téa, but only found an empty hall. "My name is Yami," He only whispered. Yami, my name, he thought.  
  
After everyone got their backpacks, they headed for the cave. The school provided them with flashlights so finding their way around the dark wasn't a problem. The cave was typical enough. Rocks and more rocks plastered the cave. And it sure was big.  
"We have a problem," Ai said as she walked a little further. "There are four chambers to turn to," Since they were so deep it was impossible to tell which one was the way out, or if any of them had an exist.  
"This is not good," Ryou said observing the four openings.  
"So which one should we choose?" Seto asked a little annoyed. He doesn't have time for this. Mokuba was probably home alone without his big brother to take care of him. He felt like an irresponsible brother. But he couldn't return yet.  
  
-Flashback-  
"Mokuba," Seto started as he stared at his really excited brother.  
"Don't worry about me big brother!" He shouted, though Seto was right beside him.  
"Are you sure you will be fine? I mean it is going to be more than a week," Seto asked with concern. Mokuba was the only thing he has left he can't loose him.  
"No problem. Just thinking about you going on a field trip and spending time with classmates like a normal teenager makes me more determined to get you going," Mokuba smiled, too happy.  
"If you say so," Seto started to leave but turned and faced him again, with a stern face too. "While I am gone I want you to be on your best behaviour. No late night movies since they are not for little kids. No partying, definitely not. Don't go into my office, don't,"  
Mokuba looked away. He always does whenever Seto starts on his don'ts speech. It was so repetitive. After what happened, he still treats him like a kid. Mokuba did grow a little. But seeing his brother remained the same hurt him. He wanted his brother to be normal, like everyone else despite of his past.  
"Hey big brother!" Mokuba started.  
"Were you listening to me?" Seto was obviously angry.  
"You better get going," Mokuba pointed to the time on his watch.  
"I give up. Be a good boy," Seto said while walking to the limousine.  
"Big Brother! Promise me, promise me you'll come home with a girlfriend!" Mokuba knew he crossed the line so he ran for it. "For my sake! Come home with a girlfriend!" He secretly hoped the girl would be her; it was she who saved him in the warehouse that faithful day.  
"Mokuba," Seto wasn't angry. Rather he was depressed because he can't give his brother a life of a normal kid. But finding a girlfriend might be a little harder than beating people at duel monsters. -End of Flashback-  
  
Seto remained silent. He looked at Téa. He knew she had to be the one. Ever since she saved Mokuba. While Yugi was worrying about Joey, Seto's heart was hanging on the edge for Téa. But then again, her heart was with Yugi during that duel.  
"What's the matter Kaiba?" Téa asked since his face made an expression it never did before. A soft poignant like expression, something he would never show to anyone. Seto stared back at her but didn't say anything. He can't tell her, not yet.  
"So which way?" He asked again. Téa looked at the four chambers. Ai looked at them too. It was a tough decision.  
" I don't know," Ai said.  
"We should go with our hearts," said Yami closing his eyes.  
"Intuition?" Ryou asked.  
"It doesn't work," Ai said believing in science more than the six senses.  
"I believe it does," Téa said cheerfully as she closed her eyes. She couldn't focus. Seto's expression was taking too much of her mind. She kept asking herself what was that.  
"I don't have faith in this!" said Seto refusing to act like an idiot. The heart of the cards, Seto thought. He never believed in it. He only believed in power.  
Ryou, Yami, and Téa all closed their eyes trying to pick up something. Seto and Ai just stood their completely bored but didn't intrude. Minuets passed but no one spoke up. Yami listened more carefully. Drip....Drip.  
"There is water in the second one!" He suddenly spoke up and pointed to the second chamber.  
"Yes, and there is wind coming from the fourth one," Ryou said as he opened his eyes.  
"You guys are good. How come I didn't hear anything?" Téa asked.  
"It's a duellist thing," Came an automatic reply from Ai though she did notice the garment around Ryou's neck did glow a bit and it did look kind of funny just now.  
"But we still don't know where to go," Téa stated.  
"Well, there are no sounds coming from the first and third one. That must mean they are a dead end," Ryou said. He then went back to thinking mode. Téa found Ryou cute when he thinks.  
"But there is wind coming from the fourth one," Ai said as she walked to it. "Which means, there is an opening of some sort. Or a wind tunnel,"  
"Water can be heard from the second," Yami said as he walked to the second chamber. "Which also means there could be an opening, or a water hole,"  
"So which one?" Seto asked a little more annoyed with the situation.  
"Second!" said Yami.  
"Fourth!" said Ryou at the same time as Yami.  
"Okay," Said Ai not sure of what to do for she also thought both chambers housed a possibility of an exit.  
"Why don't we split up into groups," said Seto, not asked.  
"Sure, so one group can find the exit while the other get stuck here forever. Sounds good to me," mocked Ai.  
"We can communicate you know. But I guess animals can't," Seto said.  
"How? Explain to me. How to communicate when we are apart? Do we shout like a barbarian waking up all the animals that can devour us?"  
"Well, Ms. Tanaka, I guess I have to enlighten you with the term technology," Seto said as he pulled out two walky-talkies. Both are pocket size.  
"Wonderful. What is the range of communication?" Asked Ai.  
"Kaiba Corporation owns twelve satellites. There is no range," Said Seto burning with ego as shocked faces showed up. (A/N: I don't care what walky-talkies run on. In this story they are used like a cell phone would okay? Hope that wasn't too harsh)  
"Well, in that case I guess in to groups it is,"  
"Who's with who?" Téa asked hoping she'll end up with Yami and Ai and Ryou. But that won't work because then Kaiba would be alone. Poor guy.  
"Me, Seto and Ryou," said Ai walking over to Seto and dragging Ryou along. Ai smirked and looked at the remaining two. "This leaves,"  
Téa froze up, Yami and me! She thought as she blushed.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Long and confusing? At least I did it on time ^^. Awaiting the next chapter will take awhile. Also I would like to know how you readers want Seto to end up. With a girl? Or without a girl? Is the girl Téa? Or Ai? Please review ^^) 


	12. Wrong direction and into the darkness

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: readers have to wait all that time for authors to update * sniff * but I am going to update faster than usual since the new semester of my oh so boring highschoolian life just started which means no homework for at least two days. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please review because if you do this authoress will be very happy ^^)  
  
***  
  
Téa's heart stared to work extra hard again. The mere consideration of exploring a dangerous cave with the one she holds dear was exciting but embarrassing. She clenched her hands together. She looked down at the cold floor. It gave no sympathy back to her.  
"Well better now than never," Marched Ai followed by her group.  
Seto looked at Téa. This was ideal for her. She could spend time with the one she loves. He looked away and continued walking with his group.  
"Bye Ai, Ryou, and Kaiba!" Téa shouted as she waved to them. They waved back and disappeared into the darkness. She suddenly had an urge to cry.  
"We should get going too," Yami said in his usual cool voice.  
"How could you do it?" Yami dumbfounded Téa.  
"Do what?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
"Be so calm and remain cool in a situation like this,"  
"I don't know," Yami was telling the truth. He really didn't know why he could remain calm and keep his cools. But when he duelled it was different. He does get nervous when the situation called for it. Maybe this calmness of his was just an act, at least right now it felt like it. Yami walked on.  
"Stupid question I know," Téa said feeling a little humiliated.  
"No," Yami said and continued walking.  
Téa looked up to find Yami disappearing into the darkness. She realised she was going to be left behind if she didn't hurry. A cold air swept by. She went stiff but was too afraid to make a sound.  
"Yami," she chocked. No answer. Maybe he didn't hear me she thought as she tried to move. She walked stiffly to the second opening. The darkness scared her. She looked inside not wanting to step in. She suddenly felt alone like all her friends abandoned her. A tear trickled down her face without herself realising it. The coat of her uniform wasn't keeping the warmth in anymore. She felt cold.  
"Yami," she whispered. She was unable to hear her own echo since her whisper was so quiet. She was about to run the opposite direction toward the entrance where sunlight shone through but a pair of hands grabbed her. It dragged her into the darkness of the opening.  
  
-Ai's group-  
  
Ai, Ryou, and Seto walked in silence. Their pace was fast since they weren't talking. Ai took the lead with the flashlight while the guys followed behind. She was so determined to solve this case and get out of here that it scared Ryou a bit.  
"Ai," Ryou said almost afraid of her.  
"Yes?" Ai said without even stopping.  
"How do we know where we are going?"  
Ai stopped. She forgot to check their position before heading inside. She mentally slapped herself.  
"Don't worry," Seto said taking out his walky-talky. "Global positioning,"  
"Smart," Ai said remembering she had a device too. She cursed as she remembered what she forgot. She took that device to the crime scene in that old cottage too. It not only has global positioning, but also a scanning system. It was actually given to her by the corporation. "Lieutenant Takagi," she whispered. Though it was barely audible Ryou picked it up.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"None of your business," Ai said coldly as she continued walking.  
Ryou eyed her suspiciously.  
"Kaiba," he whispered to the tall teen. "We better keep our eyes open. She can't be trusted,"  
"I sensed that a long time ago," Seto said remembering of what happened one day at school.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Seto was delivering some papers for Mr. Sato. He was about to go downstairs when a familiar figure caught his attention. That person was talking on the phone.  
"Yes I understood," a female voice was heard.  
Seto hid behind the wall and listened attentively. He rarely spy on people but this person was someone he knew. And she doesn't sound like she was talking with her boyfriend. She was up to something.  
"I won't fail you Lieutenant," She stopped. "Even if the means will cause casualties," The girl stopped talking. She seemed to be listening. Suddenly her face turned pale. "What?" she shouted over the phone in astonishment.  
Seto's eyes widen as he realized this figure was Ai. The bell rang and Seto fled the scene. The girl talking on the phone was Tanaka Ai, the new transferred student.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"Seto? You there?" Ryou said to the zoned out Seto.  
"Lets go," He said grumpy as usual.  
"You guys better keep up!" Ai shouted since there was some distance between her and the guys.  
"Sorry," Ryou said. He ran up and so did Seto.  
They continued walking. Chamber four was easy to handle. Avoid a few rocks there and a small crack here and it was pretty much a straight path. The group of three just kept on walking. Silently until they reached another set of tunnels.  
"This just keeps on coming," Seto said bored out of his skull.  
Ai was frustrated just like Ryou. She walked from one choice to the other. Then her foot hit something. She looked closer.  
"Mine tracks!" Ai said no surprise was heard from her at all.  
"You mean this used to be a mine?" Ryou said walking over to see for his self.  
"Looks that way," Ai said bending down to touch the tracks. "These are old tracks. The ones made with metal and poor wood. It must have been a mine for the metal is pretty much worked out in a similar pattern all along the tracks. After all, this entire place was the holder of all kinds of stones back in the feudal Japan. I did my research," Ai answered the question Ryou was about to ask.  
"So if we follow these we might just find a way out," Seto said without any emotional drift.  
"Exactly," Ai said with a smirk.  
"If our route is correct," Ryou said with a degree of seriousness in his voice. "Then that also means the route Yugi and Téa took was wrong,"  
"Not Yugi, the other Yugi," Ai corrected Ryou.  
"Sorry, I meant Yami,"  
"Yami?" Ai asked. "Is that his name?"  
"No. We don't know his name but we don't want to offend him so between us we call him Yami," Ryou stated.  
Suddenly Ai stood up. Ryou startled fell backwards.  
"What's wrong Ai?" Ryou asked as he got up.  
"Someone's here," Ai said sharply and pointed the flashlight toward the direction in which they came.  
  
(A/N: Wanted to get chapter 12 up as well so here you go ^^ though it might not be a really good thing because it ends on a cliff-hanger. But work your imagination! It isn't that hard to figure this out. Or is it? MUAHAHHAHAHAHAH!) P.S: Don't forget to review! Review ^^ 


	13. As cold as ice

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: so sorry it took a long time but I was banned from computer usage for a week since my report card came and it wasn't pretty. Now I am back and good news is I bought 3 Yugioh manga ^^ all about Yugi's memory world...) (P.S: I hate how the U.S gave Yami a super deep voice so I watch the Japanese version, so the Yami here as a nice boyish voice)  
  
Ai froze as the figure walked closer. Her thoughts ran wild. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She was frozen. Ryou eyed her suspiciously.  
"You know this person Ai?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the person who was getting closer.  
"Yes," Ai said. Fear was shown on her face as the figure continued to walk toward them.  
  
-Yami and Téa-  
  
A hand grabbed her and pulled her in. Her thoughts whirled to the hooded figure. The only thing she could do was to bite him. The figure let go but grabbed her hands again and pulled her close into a hug. Téa knew this wasn't the hooded figure. The scent was familiar.  
"Don't worry it's only me," Came the voice of Yami.  
Téa immediately blushed. Staying in his arms a few more minuets made her feel guilty of mistaking him for that hooded freak. She turned around and faced him.  
"I am so sorry," She started. Her eyes wondered to his hands and saw the bite mark. "I thought you were that hooded freak,"  
"A misunderstanding," Yami said letting go of their hug and massaged his wound. "But it was my fault to have left you alone,"  
"No problem!" Téa chirped. "So lets get going?"  
Yami nodded. Téa and Yami turned their flashlight on. The cave was a downhill descent. There are rocks everywhere and the path wasn't smooth either. There are ledges and empty spaces. Yami took the lead. Carefully manoeuvring over the ledges and rocks he always looked back to see if Téa needs a hand. And of course she did at times. Suddenly an edge was coming into view. Yami walked over and pointed his flashlight downward it wasn't that tall. Yami didn't hesitate to jump and he landed safely on two feet. Téa however hesitated. She wasn't as athletic as Yami and certainly didn't know how to land on two feet when the downward jump was about 3.5 meters!  
"Don't worry Téa," Yami reassured her and gestured her to jump.  
"No way!" Téa said and backed away a little. She wasn't about to look like a fool in front of Yami.  
"I promise you won't get hurt,"  
"It's too high for me,"  
"Don't worry I'll catch you,"  
"And what if you missed?"  
"I won't. I promise with all my heart," Yami said with a caring tone. Téa stepped back. Did he just say what I think he said? She asked herself. Of course she wouldn't doubt him. But Yami was the kind of person who cherished friendship more than anything else.  
  
-Flashback-  
"I won't let you die either Joey!" Yami said as the duel to their death begun.  
Téa was strapped to her chair and watched in horror as the two best friends duelled. She couldn't stand either of them getting hurt but mostly Yami.  
"Kaiba! Don't worry about me and stop the duel," She screamed. -End of Flashback-  
  
Téa's heart ached as the memory came up. She remembered well of it too. Yami and Yugi was too busy worrying about Joey that they neglected her. Only to look at her once even though she was screaming for the duel to stop. Of course at that time she didn't mind. It was only after she reflected on the event that she knew it. Yami didn't like her more than a friend. In fact her status in his heart was lower than Joey's. At that Téa had to hold herself from crying. She wanted to tell her true feelings but she was scared.  
"You go ahead Yami," she said. "I'll catch up. Let me have some time to overcome my fear,"  
Yami was shocked. He didn't know why Téa wouldn't trust him.  
"No!" Yami said firmly. "I won't leave you here,"  
"Please!" Téa begged. She needed time alone. Her emotion over shadowed her fear of the cave. She wanted to embrace the darkness of it in fact. "Please. I will catch up. Just leave me alone,"  
"But," Yami wanted to protest however stopped when he realized that Téa wasn't going anywhere. "How will you find me," he said softly though he hurt him a lot.  
"Use this to make a mark along the wall," Téa said and threw a permanent marker down to him.  
"But what happens if you are in danger?"  
"I'll protect myself just like I did before," Téa said with bitterness in her voice. But it was a lie. At the pier it was Seto who saved her.  
"No," Yami said again. "I can't do it,"  
"Do what?"  
"Leave you alone!" At that he jumped up and made his way up to the edge. "I can't leave you alone," He said firmly, grabbed her and jumped down.  
"Yami!" Téa didn't complete her sentence before she was in his arms.  
  
They got to the bottom safely. But Téa was fuming.  
"I'm sorry Téa but I couldn't leave you alone," Yami said.  
"You should have just left me alone!" A tear swelled up in Téa's eyes. The more she thought of the past, the incident at Domino Pier, virtual world, the more she wanted to run away from him. She hated him for not noticing her but loved him still. She was confused and couldn't control herself. Tears were following down her cheeks. Yami walked closer but Téa pushed him away. She wanted to tell him she wanted to get rid of her pain.  
  
"Téa," Yami said with hurt in his voice.  
Téa decided that she couldn't hold her emotion in anymore. She needed to tell him the truth.  
"I," Téa started but something got her eyes. A shiny item was coming her way. Her eyes widen was she saw what it was, an axe. Téa backed away just in time as the axe hit the floor where she used to stand. Yami ran for her but someone was there first. It was the hooded figure. Téa screamed.  
"Shut up!" the figure hissed and grabbed her.  
"Let her go!" Yami shouted.  
The figure let down his hood and grabbed the axe out of the ground with ease. In the light his features were visible. He had short black hair and a pair of freezing grey eyes. He wasn't old looking. In fact he looked like he was in his late 20s. He looked at the frightened tear filled girl in his arms. A smirk grew.  
"Boy," He shouted to Yami as he brought his axe closer to Téa's face. "Do you love her?"  
  
-Ai, Ryou, and Seto-  
  
Ai walked over to the figure.  
"Lieutenant Takagi," Ai said saluting to her superior.  
The figure had blue hair. It was neat and his fringe hang loosely in front of his forehead in a controlled manner (A/N: Unlike some people *eyes Bakura*). His features are stone-like showing no possible emotion. He has slender navy blue eyes. He was full of confidence.  
"You failed," His voice rang through the cave. He sounded like a 15- 17 year old.  
"My apologies sir but the mission could not be carried out due to certain difficulties,"  
"That is not important. The important thing is you failed the whole organization!"  
Ai made no sound to fight back. She was helpless. Ryou confused decided to end the conversation.  
"Stop it," He shouted and stepped in front of Ai. "Who exactly are you? And what is this organization and mission you are talking about?"  
"I am Lieutenant Takagi Kiyoshi,"  
"You are in the army?" Ryou asked.  
"No," smirked Kiyoshi.  
"He is in the same organization as Ai," Seto said walking closer as well. "So which organization is that?"  
"Ever heard of the term K.D?"  
"Isn't that some kind of a kid brand?" Seto asked.  
"No," Ai said quietly. "It stands for Kill and Destroy. It is a secrete code we use. The organization called its self the Imperial Guardians. It was founded by one of the royals in the feudal period,"  
Both Ryou and Seto was shocked.  
"Kill and Destroy?" Ryou stuttered.  
"The organization is a secrete assassins group. Lieutenant Takagi is head of group A. Top projects are handed to group A because only the best gets into this group. I was on one of those projects," Ai said.  
"Yes, but you failed," Kiyoshi said no change in his voice.  
"I couldn't do it!" Ai shouted back.  
Smack! Kiyoshi slapped Ai hard.  
"You are not allowed to talk back," Kiyoshi said with his cold eyes staring at Ai. It was like he was not human. No emotions in his gaze, like a robot.  
"Yes sir," Ai said not turning her head.  
"What's your problem!" Ryou said, as he couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Its none of your business!" Kiyoshi said and turned to Ai. "You say you couldn't do it, why?"  
"Because there are too many innocent people involved,"  
"Your mission was to kill no matter what the consequence. You were taught that,"  
"But after being with normal teenagers I've realized how much damage it would be if I were to complete the mission," Ai fought hard to held back her tears. "After finding friends,"  
"Their life is not your problem!"  
"It is too!" Ai said somewhat childish. "They are my friends!"  
"You were not taught to care! There is no such thing as friendship. If this continues you will be retrained!"  
"Do as you wish," Ai said coldly. "There is nothing in my memory worth saving!"  
"As you wish," Kiyoshi said.  
Silence, something Ryou wanted and got. He was utterly perplexed by the argument between Ai and Kiyoshi. Ryou picked up something odd about this argument. It seemed that Ai was talking to Kiyoshi in a tone that was only used between friends. But Kiyoshi on the other hand used the formal tone. But after the friendship remark made by Kiyoshi, Ai's tone changed.  
"What do you mean nothing is worth saving in your memory," Seto asked Ai. Something about that sentence was strange.  
"To be retrained means to have all memory erased. Kind of like a computer where you delete the unwanted files. Then new information will be inputted. You will completely forget your past though," Ai said coolly. "To me there is nothing for me to cherish in my memory,"  
"This is inhumane!" Ryou said not believing that such an organization exists.  
"Who are targeted on these missions?" Seto asked stunned but only a little.  
"Confidential," Kiyoshi replied.  
"Can't let loose anything can you," Seto smirked. "Go well with your name,"  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Kiyoshi shot back. (A/N: Kiyoshi can mean quiet/calm or purity. I used quiet/calm)  
Ryou feeling the intensity between the edgy conversations stepped back. He too was interested in this organization but it seemed that Kiyoshi wouldn't slip a thing. So Ai was Ryou's best chance.  
"So Ai, tell me more about the organization," Ryou asked quietly while the battle between Seto and Kiyoshi continued.  
  
(A/N: The authoress has done it again another cliff-hanger for you! MUAHAHAHA I love cliff-hanger except when people don't update... *looks in the mirror and burst into tears* I am soo sorry for not updating! It wasn't my fault I didn't get all 90s on my report card, 70-80 was just not good enough :'( but I'll update I promise!) 


	14. Devil

I don't own Yugioh! (A/N: Hopefully that didn't take too long. Wonder what will happen in this chapter *smiles evilly* Thanks for all the support reviewers! ^^) Just so you know Ai, Ryou, and Seto are now going to be called Ai's group. While Yami/Yugi and Téa are going to be called Téa's group. All this is for the sake of less writing -_-  
  
-Ai's group-  
  
Ryou was slowly leading Ai away from Kiyoshi so they could talk alone. He knew with Kiyoshi close by Ai wouldn't say a thing.  
"So tell me about the organization," Ryou asked with a trace of casualness in his voice.  
"It's been around for years, ever since the feudal period. When Japan was in a war state the imperial court would hire assassins to kill off any threat. That's why back then we were kind of like guardians to the imperial court. However, nowadays we are more freestyle rather than focused on one goal. All kinds of people hire us. It is all about the money. And we are sure not to leave any clues for the police. This takes inside work as well so there are people from our organization in the police force. That is why me being a detective gives me an advantage. The members are to be kept secrete at all times. It is self-destruct over giving away your identity. But any relatives of the member are dragged in as well. They are forced to join. People who deny us will be killed, even if they are family. I was forced in to training when I was young. Both my parents are in the organization. It is a huge network and it is hard to trace all the members. One thing is for sure though. You betray the organization you die. They hire the top of the top to do inside organization killings in order to keep this whole thing secrete," Ai said.  
"Wouldn't us, meaning Seto and I, seeing Kiyoshi and you pose a threat to the secrecy of the organization?" Ryou asked fearing the worst.  
"Exactly," Ai smirked. "That's why you two should get out of here as soon as possible. Kiyoshi would kill you two for sure. He is merciless," Her features darken as she turned around to see Kiyoshi still at cold war with Seto. "And you better do it now,"  
"Why are you helping us?"  
"Because my time at Domino High taught me something no one ever did," Ai stopped and corrected herself. "Pardon me, I mean it has given me a chance to learn what I once had,"  
"Once had?" Asked Ryou.  
"Yes," Ai answered and looked back at Kiyoshi.  
"Then what happened?"  
"I went deeper and deeper into the darkness," Ai said offhandedly.  
Ryou was silent. He couldn't imagine anything like this. But it was reality. Ryou walked away from Ai and went back to see how the argument between the two 'Icicles' were. He swore the temperature dropped ten degrees when he came closer to the two.  
"It isn't about that at all," Seto said coldly.  
"Oh? And why?" Kiyoshi wasn't allowing Seto to win.  
"You wouldn't know what real betrayal was," Seto said with darkness in his eyes. "You haven't lived my life!"  
"And how bad could it be? Not getting water exactly two seconds after you pressed the call button? The maid didn't put the strict amount of milk and sugar in your coffee? People didn't bow to you?" Mocked Kiyoshi though his voice didn't change.  
Ryou just stood there listening to their painful topic. He knew Seto had a tough life going through what his step-dad did to him. But looking at Ai he knew Kiyoshi had a dark experience as well. Ryou looked back at Ai. She too was listening in though she wasn't close to them at all. Ryou guessed her hearing is probably ten times better than his.  
"You have no idea," Seto wasn't about to carry on anymore. This conversation was pointless.  
"I wouldn't have guessed," Kiyoshi said reaching into his coat (A/N: He is wearing a coat, white shirt underneath not tucked and baggy khaki pants. Domino high people wear their summer uniforms)  
Ai, Ryou and Seto realized what he was doing but was not quick enough to act. With the swift movement of a professional, Kiyoshi pulled out his gun. It was silver and had the words "Reaper H series-9800" on it. Ai sprinted and stood right in front of Kiyoshi. She gave him a firm cold stare. He didn't look at her.  
"I'll shoot you too if it means to kill these two," Kiyoshi said with no emotion at all.  
Suddenly the millennium ring started to glow. Ryou's hairstyle changed and his eyes became harsher and more threatening.  
"Not if I have something to say about it," A different voice spoke from Ryou's mouth.  
"You are not Ryou!" Ai said shocked, only a little.  
"That's right,"  
"Then who are you?"  
"Bakura," Bakura said stepping in front of Ai.  
"Interesting," Kiyoshi said though his inflection sounded the same. "Duo personality,"  
"No," Ai said looking at Kiyoshi hard. "It's a different person,"  
"And you better put that thing down before I release my pets," He smirked evilly.  
"Oh really," Kiyoshi said not moving an inch.  
"That's right," Neither did Bakura. He slowly pulled out his card.  
But Kiyoshi withdrew his gun and put it back inside his coat. Bakura seeing this laughed hard and loud. Kiyoshi however stood there.  
"Well if it isn't Mr. I'm so tough!" Laughed Bakura.  
"I have no time for this," Kiyoshi said walking past Bakura. He stood in front of Ai.  
"Bakura," Seto hissed and narrowed his eyes.  
"I may be evil but I have no means to hurt you people now," Bakura said in a serious tone. Seto knew he was telling the truth so made no further comments. The last thing he needed was a duel between him and Bakura.  
"Devil is on the loose," Kiyoshi said to Ai.  
"Like I care," Ai said bored.  
"Who is Devil," Seto and Bakura asked.  
"Devil is a psychopath that the organization 'produced' but he was too unstable to be used as a weapon," Kiyoshi said.  
"More like an experiment gone wrong," Ai smirked. "He was supposed to be trained for multiple targets. However, his emotion was too strong. For some reason all this hatred narrowed down to one person. No body knows whom Devil hates so much so they put him locked him away from the rest of the world fearing he might give the organization away. However, the last time I went to head quarters, which was about a month ago before I came to Domino High, his condition was going out of control. Maybe it was all this hatred he has kept was finally giving away,"  
"Is that why Kiyoshi came here for?" Seto asked.  
"Partly. I came here to find Ai and the truth behind the failed operation. Then after that my job was to find Devil. Search group C and D says they have found report and eye witnesses of a quire person running around the Domino district," Kiyoshi replied.  
Ai suddenly got an inspiration. Maybe just maybe, she thought to herself.  
"Why don't you shoot us? We pose a threat to the organization," Bakura teased Kiyoshi. He was completely wrong.  
  
-Téa's group–  
  
Yami stared at the figure. He wanted to save Téa but knew the process might hurt her. And he knew that it'd hurt him to watch Téa getting hurt because of him. Téa winced, as the axe was brought closer and closer to her. She tried to struggle but couldn't loosen the grip. The figure smirked. It was too easy to hurt the boy and the girl. He wanted more fun, more excitement, and more pain. "Answer me, do you love her?" the figure demanded Yami to give him an answer. Yami couldn't decide whether to tell the truth, that he loved her, or to not answer. He decided to buy some time. "What is your name?" Yami asked avoiding the question. "Oh, I see," Laughed the figure. "Trying to hide? Fine. Let us see what will happen if I do this," At that he took the axe to her neck and made a thin but clear-cut. A thin line of blood could be seen. It wasn't deep but it did hurt. Téa gasped. "I'll tell you my name but you'll have to answer my question. Or else," He gestured to the axe and the cut he made. Yami grew cold. It was between his inner feelings or Téa's life. He wasn't going to give one or the other up. He knew he didn't have the courage to tell the big secrete just yet. He needed a way out. Inside the puzzle Yugi was frantic. He tried and tried again to call out to his other self but the link was blocked. Yugi shouted again and finally broke through. "Yami!" Yugi shouted to his other self. "Aibou," Yami was surprised that Yugi broke through the block he made. Not that he was being mean; it was mainly because he really wanted to spend the day with Téa alone. "Tell him! Tell him you love her and save her please!" Yugi begged on his knees inside the puzzle. He was crying too. "But I can't do it," Yami said truthfully. He maybe the pharaoh used to be and the king of games, but love wasn't in his agenda. It just came. "Yes you can!" Yugi needed to save Téa. He was more than ready to tell his long loved crush that he loved her. "Then let me do it!" "No! I have to save Téa," Yami protested. Seeing what happened at the cottage, Yugi was no match for this guy. Their inner conversation was interrupted when the figure spoke. "You want my name? My name is Devil," He said. "Now answer mine as promised. Do you love her?" Téa looked at Yami. Maybe he really didn't have feelings for her. It was probably her imaginations. I'll have to count on myself she thought. So she kicked Devil hard hoping that he would loosen his grip. But she was wrong. Devil didn't even flinch. "Trying to play smart?" Devil turned to Téa and tightened his grip. Téa cringed under the force Devil was applying to her arm. "Why do you want to hurt me?" Téa asked weakly. "Why?" Devil repeated playfully. "I'll tell you why. You see him," Devil pointed to Yami. Yami stared back. "Leave her alone!" Yami shouted. But only made Devil laugh harder. "See this guy? He will never love you. You are an ugly piece of trash you understand. That's why he chose that long hair green-eyed girl over you. Ever since that 'incident' your heart was scared. He can see it. Though your physical wounds have healed, you inner ones have not. He can still see the disgusting marks. The long scars along your torso," Devil ended with a rasp whisper in her ear. He laughed as Téa's beautiful sapphire eyes filled with salty tears.  
  
(A/N: Confused yet? Any questions please write in the review so I can clarify in the next chapter. Please review to tell me how it is. Not really a cliffhanger so you can relax and wait for the next chapter... somewhat better than a real one.) 


	15. Wrong choice

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
Authors note: Reviewer who didn't understand will have their questions answered now...  
  
Sweet Cheery Kisses: About the scars it is more a mental torment than a physical one. Devil is using the 'invisible' scars to make Téa feel bad. You know how anorexic teens see themselves as 'fat' though they are super skinny? It's the same idea, Téa thinks she has all these scars that makes her ugly (disfigured) so yeah, hope that answered one of your questions. About the green-eyed girl it refers to Serenity. But it isn't important so don't fuss over it. Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
- Téa's group -  
  
Téa couldn't take it anymore. One month after the 'incident' she finally got out of depression. But now Devil's words were piercing through her heart like knifes. Don't believe anything he says, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes only to meet the amethyst eyes of the pharaoh. He looked angry and worried. His stern gaze was focused on Téa and Devil. Téa knew he went out with Serenity. At first she thought it was okay but things began to change. Téa knew her crush for Yami grew to the next level.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Laughed Devil hoarsely.  
Yami was speechless. He couldn't do anything to help Téa out of the predicament.  
"So what would it be?" Devil said annoyed. "Fine, I'll make it simpler. Answer this, do you love her as more than a friend or as a friend?"  
"I love her as a friend," Yami said quickly hoping Devil would let Téa go.  
Téa's hopes were shattered by every single word Yami just said. Her heart stopped at the last three words. As a friend, she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. Devil laughed continuously. He looked at the crying girl in his grip. She wasn't fighting back anymore, he thought and smiled.  
"Did you hear that?" Devil asked Téa.  
Téa couldn't find her voice so she nodded in reply.  
"Do you have anything to say to him?"  
Téa nodded again. She needed to tell him. Yami looked at her. He was a bit confused.  
"Yami," Téa chocked. "I love you. I love you more than anything! I love you even more than I love myself. I hope you'd know that," More tears fell.  
"Téa," Yami started but was lost in her tear filled eyes.  
"Too bad so sad he doesn't have the same feelings for you," Devil laughed as he tightens his grip on Téa.  
"I've answered your question. Now let her go!" Yami demanded.  
Devil brought the axe right next to Téa's neck and smiled. He walked to the side. Yami was about to move but Devil gestured his axe.  
"What made you think that I was going to let her go? Don't move or else off goes her head!" Laughed Devil insanely. Suddenly he took off in to the darkness along with Téa.  
"Téa!" Yami shouted and ran after them. Yami could hear the heavy footsteps ahead but as each turn leads to the next the footsteps were getting quieter. He stopped when footsteps were no longer heard. His eyes were long adjusted to the darkness of the caves. He could see his dilemma, two pathways to choose from. His heart was such a mess that he no longer had the ability to stay calm and find clues to where Téa and Devil were. "My other self," Yugi called. He was worried too. "Aibou I am lost," Yami said pacing in a straight line. "I know but we have to find them," "I don't know where we are and where Téa was taken to. I fear the worst," "We can work this out," Yami tried to be calm but couldn't. Fear and anger had taken the better of the king of games. He couldn't use his duellist intuition. He paced from one path to the next. He hit his fist hard on the wall to vent his anger, which caused his knuckles to bleed. "Don't be like this," Yugi begged. He knew what his other self was going through. He could feel it too, through the connection between them and through his own heart. "Try any one of them. It's a 50/50 chance," "You're right Aibou. I am such a fool!" Yami said and dashed to the closest path and ran as if nothing could stop him. ***  
Téa was dragged by Devil along the path. She just followed his orders to run. She didn't resist mainly because she felt it was no longer necessary for her to resist. Her life will be over even if she was saved. She had told Yami that she loved him even though he told her she was just a friend. Being killed isn't too bad, she thought as she ran.  
"You are such a good girl maybe I'll keep you for a little longer," Devil laughed as they continued to run.  
"Whatever," Téa said having no fear in her voice. She finally knew what Ai felt like when she got rejected from the group.  
"Heartbroken?"  
Téa sniggered. She didn't feel heartbroken, no way. How can you fail a relationship you never started, she thought. Tears crept its way down her cheeks without herself realising it. ***  
After running down the first path out of the two for about 5-8 minuets, Yami was getting angry. He hadn't heard anything since he chose this path. He stopped and rested against the walls of the cave. His breathing was rapid and his lungs felt like they were on fire. But he knew he had to go on. He ran a little farther before coming to a complete shock. He froze.  
"Aibou," Yami said as he took another breath. "Our choice was wrong,"  
  
Yugi didn't reply. He mentally collapsed in his soul room.  
"Dead end," Yami said and fell to his knees.  
  
-Ai's group-  
Ai's smile grew wider as she mumbled to herself and walked in circles. Seto, Bakura, and Kiyoshi are now engaged in a dead silence. It looked like the three were having a staring contest.  
"That's it!" Ai shouted with a big smirk.  
Ai's shout brought the three guys back from 'death-glare land'. The three of them made no facial movement of surprise as expected.  
"What's it?" Bakura said bitterly.  
"Where he is!" She said walking toward Kiyoshi.  
"You are still getting re-trained," He said not looking toward Ai.  
Ai's face grew cold ignoring Kiyoshi's comment.  
"Téa and Yami are in danger," She said plainly.  
"What?" Seto said. "I'm going to find them,"  
Seto ran past Ai and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was reaching for his gun but Ai stopped him.  
"You know what not to do," Ai said. "And besides, we have to find the way out... Damn it!" Ai said quickly and took out the mini walky-talky.  
"I'll turn a blind eye to you," Kiyoshi said to Bakura.  
Bakura laughed in victory much to Kiyoshi's hate. Nevertheless Kiyoshi wasn't about to give a full explanation of why. While Bakura and Kiyoshi were talking Ai was frantically trying to get contact with Téa and Yami. To her dismay no one picked up.  
"Could it be that those two already was caught?" Ai asked her self still trying to get contact.  
"So where is Devil?" Bakura asked.  
"He is that hooded figure! I don't know the complete details but it makes sense. The timing fits in perfectly and also I knew I've heard his voice before. Listen, since Kaiba is going to Téa and Yami's aid we are going to find the exit," Ai said walking into the tunnel they chose before Kiyoshi interrupted. Bakura followed and so did Kiyoshi.  
  
- Seto-  
He was a fast runner. Soon he came to the chamber Téa and Yami chose. Without any reconsideration he began to run again. For some reason he followed his heart. Cruse Yugi and his heart of the cards, he thought as he too came to the two choices. He didn't care which one he just ran for it. Something in him is giving him instructions. Something is making him go to Téa's aid. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He ran a little faster. A flash of light hit his darkness-adjusted eyes. He squinted only to find the light fading away along with the footsteps. He hurried behind. He was gaining on the light.  
"Stop or else!" He shouted.  
A reply took him by surprise.  
"Kaiba!" a female voice yelled.  
"Téa!" Seto said coming closer but stopped when he saw an axe held across her neck. "Let her go!"  
"Seto Kaiba," Laughed Devil. "My name is Devil,"  
Devil, thought Seto. "So you're the person that Takagi person was looking for," Seto smirked.  
"Oh, so you've met my boss. How lovely his here too," Devil grinned.  
"Let Téa go," Seto said recollecting his posture.  
Téa? He called me by my first name, Téa thought as she looked at him.  
"This is interesting," Devil said. "Love is definitely in the air!"  
Love? Téa was confused. Seto clinched his fist.  
"You want her?" Devil asked daringly.  
Seto nodded though he didn't like the way Devil composed the question.  
"You can have her!" Devil said. "But only if you do something first,"  
  
-Yami-  
Yami was at the intersection. He made it all because he still had hope. Yugi was still mentally stunned in his soul room. Yami got the cruel taste of despair once, and wasn't about to taste it again.  
"Téa wait for me," Yami said to himself as he headed for the path he didn't choose.  
"Yami," Yugi spoke in a tiny voice. "If..."  
"No, Téa is alive," Yami said. He needed self-assurance in order to go on.  
  
(A/N: Ho ho ho another chapter done. Though this one was a bit short. Please review ^^) 


	16. Unkept Promises

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: It's me again! Your authoress of this story ^^. Lost of flashbacks in this one and also a PG-13 scene in my opinion. thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review)  
  
Distribution of the people: Téa's group- Téa, Yami/Yugi, Seto, and Devil (*cough* triangle *cough*) Ai's group- Ai, Ryou/Bakura, and Kiyoshi (Its going to be a quiet group -_- )  
  
*** - Téa's group-  
  
Lights. Voices. Yami knew he found Téa. He was almost there. Adrenaline kicked in as Yami got closer to the light. He swore that his heart was up in his throat! Each heartbeat was felt clearly as did each echo of his footstep. He turned one last time and saw what he thought was a surreal sight. In his head he laughed, he laughed because he knew it was an optical illusion. He couldn't believe what he saw and neither did Yugi. But reality slowly drilled into his skull. The brain shattering pound of reality paralysed him. There and then he felt his heart sunk. It had sunk and was gone forever.  
  
The words of Devil shocked both Seto and Téa. But it was the only way to rescue Téa and Seto was about to do anything for her. Seto looked at Téa's sapphire eyes. They glisten even in the dim light.  
"Do it Seto," Téa said straightforwardly. She wanted to escape.  
"It's your free will," Seto said in his usual voice.  
Devil smirked as he watched the two teens walked closer and closer. They were only inches apart from each other. Téa wrapped both arms around Seto's neck. Seto in turn put one arm around the curve of her waist while the other arm supported her back. Being shorter than Seto, Téa stood on tiptoes whilst Seto held her up. Not avoiding eye contact the two closed in the space between them. Seto could smell Téa's sweet scented hair. For some reason Téa felt Seto wasn't nervous as she thought he would be. Téa hesitated but Seto made the first move. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Téa felt like she was hit by a shock but followed through. Both teenagers were kissing passionately, with two pair of eyes watched them. One pair was grey and filled with hatred. The other was a full colour of amethyst but showed sadness and a tint of jealousy and anger. Both Seto and Téa were plunged into a sea of sensations. They never felt anything like this before. Unwillingly they pulled apart to catch their breath. Only to realize they now have another guest.  
"Hello Téa," Yami said sternly.  
Téa's face was drained of colours. She was surprised to see Yami there but his voice made her shiver. He saw, Téa thought in horror.  
"Yami!" Téa put on her best smile for him.  
"I see that you're okay," Yami said. "Now that I know you're okay I'm not going to disturb you. Carry on," Yami said with hurt in his voice.  
"Yami you," Téa thought of what he said before. He only loved her as a friend, nothing more. "Thank you for making sure that I'm okay. But you don't have to worry. Thanks to Seto I am perfectly fine," Just like the last time, she thought while looking down at the ground.  
Unknown to the teens Devil crept behind Téa.  
Yami looked at her then at Seto. He felt an urge to hit someone, mainly his rival Kaiba.  
"Don't mistake this," Seto said as if nothing as happened. It was true that this whole kiss was just to save Téa. Nonetheless the fact that he poured his love for her in the kiss was also a fact, he wouldn't mention this though.  
  
-Flashback-  
"You can have her!" Devil said. "But only if you do something first,"  
Seto thought for a moment. It was clear to him that Devil was going to think of something impossible for him to perform. But to save Téa's life he'll do it.  
"What do I have to do?" Seto asked with a grunt.  
"Kiss her," Devil said with an evil sparkle in his eyes. "Passionately,"  
The words were like a boulder being pushed on to him. Seto didn't know what do to. Yet he'd love to do it. -End of flashback-  
  
"Oh I won't," Yami said showing anger in his voice. Without giving another thought Yami punched Seto in the stomach.  
Seto give a good punch back.  
"Isn't this pleasant?" Devil asked out of nowhere.  
Seto's eyes widen. Being the teenage genius it didn't took him long to see what Devil was hinting.  
"A set up!" Seto hissed. The best way to kill a team was to make an internal conflict. It was a business tactic he uses a lot, and he was the master of it. Your plans are too easy to see through Devil, Seto thought.  
"No,"  
To Seto's surprise Yami was the one who rejected Seto's idea. The pharaoh had finally lost his mind, Seto thought as he focused his gaze at his all time rival.  
"What do you mean?" Seto demanded.  
"I saw it," Yami said coldly.  
"Are you jealous?" Seto asked a daring question.  
The word shook him. He was jealous.  
"No," Yami lied. "I was just upset for Téa. Her first kiss stolen from someone like you,"  
Téa felt her heart ripping again. Doesn't he understand? Téa cried mentally.  
"How do you know?" Téa shouted a bit angry. "When Seto kissed me I finally realised how wrong I was. I thought I loved you but I didn't. Seto made me feel safe even when I am in the hands of that insane freak! I feel happy with him,"  
Both Seto and Yami was shocked by her words. They could only stare at the ground.  
"Are you telling the truth?" Yami asked Téa whole-heartedly.  
"Yes," Téa lied. "Yes I am,"  
Right after the sentence Téa felt someone hit the back of her neck hard. Suddenly she felt very weak and collapsed. The one to catch her was Devil. Yami and Seto immediately turned their attention to him. They've been so caught up that Devil was completely eliminated from their picture.  
"I've been watching this," His hoarse voice echoed through the cave. "And I find it exciting. Mental torture is so much more satisfying!" With one hand he turned off the flashlight and the other grabbed Téa.  
"Devil you!" Yami couldn't finish the sentence as they were drowned into the unexpected darkness.  
  
-Ai's group-  
  
Ai guided the two boys as they followed the rusty tracks. Still having the walky-talky out she had been trying to get contact along the way. As expected, none of them talked. Bakura thought there was no point in taking over Ryou's body anymore. He went back inside the ring with a bright flash of light. Unfortunately it blinded Ai and Kiyoshi and Ryou.  
"What did you do that for?" Ai asked angrily while shutting her eyes tight to block out the blinding light.  
"Sorry," replied Ryou's soft accent.  
"Ryou!" Ai said in surprise.  
"Hi," Ryou smiled but then frowned.  
"What's the matter?" Ai asked though concern was not heard in her voice.  
"I am really worried about Téa and Yami,"  
"Don't worry I'm sure they will be fine," Ai replied.  
"You don't know what Devil is capable of doing," Kiyoshi said. "He doesn't see a person as a person. He is the perfect killing machine. But worst of all he is sadistic [1]"  
Ryou's face grew pale.  
"Lets find the exit," Ai suggested as she walked ahead.  
Ryou tried to stop thinking about the dangers Téa, Yami, and Seto could be in. He needed to concentrate on something else. Then an idea clicked.  
"Kiyoshi how long did you know Ai for?" Ryou knew he was walking on thin ice.  
Kiyoshi gave him a cold stare that literally sent shivers down Ryou's back.  
"Ever since we were 6 years old," Ai replied instead. No one could see it but Ai's features soften as she remembered her past.  
  
-Flashback-  
"Ai this is Kiyoshi," A middle aged men with glasses said to a young Ai. Ai looked curious and was smiling. "He will be your training partner and superior,"  
Kiyoshi walked up to Ai and held out his hand. Kiyoshi back then had big round colourful blue eyes. They expressed warmth and happiness.  
"My name is Takagi Kiyoshi. Nice to meet you Tanaka-san," Kiyoshi formally introduced himself to Ai.  
Ai gladly took his hand and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Takagi-kun,"  
The two looked happy. For 6 year olds they already talked like adults. It was no surprise since both were child prodigies.  
  
*In a training area*  
"Computer data deleted," Ai said calmly as she took out a CD from a computer in an office. She looked older but not by much (A/N: 8). She still looked the same but not as happy as before. She had a navy blue uniform with a badge that said 'Child prodigy, group A' on it. The uniform had matching shorts. A gun holster can be seen.  
"Good, advance to retreat route," Kiyoshi said. He looked older as well however he had completely lost the warmth in his eyes. His eyes grew sharper and slender. He wore the exact uniform as Ai except his badge says 'Child prodigy, group A leader'.  
"Lieutenant, the retreat route is clear," Ai said as she retrieved her gun back into its holster.  
The two kids walk along the empty halls in silence. Both their eyes glanced from their right to their left as they walked. Suddenly two men wearing bulletproof vests jumped in front of them and started shooting with their machine guns. Both Ai and Kiyoshi dodged the bullets easily as they hid in the nearest room.  
"Commence operation 'solo'," Kiyoshi said as he lifted his gun. A click was heard. Ai did the same. "Operation start!"  
At the same time both Ai and Kiyoshi bursts through the door while dodging the bullets. As soon as they both are out Ai ran forward and shot the first guy in the head. While the second guy turned his attention to Ai, Kiyoshi- who was dodging bullets- shot the second guy. Both kids stayed in firing position. The two guys were motionless. A green light flashed on as people started rushing in to take away the bodies.  
"Well done, well done," Clapped the same middle aged men who introduced Ai to Kiyoshi. "You are free to go back to resting quarters now,"  
The two didn't smile. They just listened to the command and obeyed like robots. They passed hall after hall and soon they were outside. Looking back one more time to the huge complex Ai turned and catches up to Kiyoshi. She was smiling once again but less enthusiastic.  
"Takagi-kun do you want to go to the library today?" Ai asked her cold partner.  
"Sure," Kiyoshi gave a quick reply. But Ai seemed like she just won the jackpot.  
"Let's meet at the entrance at 3:00?"  
"Sure,"  
"Great! I have this new detective book I want to see. I heard it is very exciting. All the kids in my class were talking about it. It is something about a so-called cursed village had been visited by some kind of a mysterious force that keeps killing everyone. So a detective goes to investigate who or what could have caused all the killings. But the interesting thing is that the same thing happened 10years ago. Doesn't it sound absolutely exhilarating?"  
Kiyoshi didn't reply.  
"Takagi-kun!" Ai whined. "Weren't you listening?"  
"Be professional Tanaka-san. I am your senior, call me by the formal protocol," Kiyoshi said as he waited at the bus stop.  
"Yes, Lieutenant Takagi," Ai joked. "You've always said I don't have to be formal if it's just you and me,"  
A bus came in front of the bus stop. Kiyoshi waved at the bus.  
"Things have changed Tanaka-san," Kiyoshi said with sadness in his tone. "Have a good day Tanaka-san," Kiyoshi said as he walked on to the bus.  
Ai kept on staring at the bus until it was no longer in her view field.  
"You told me to be casual when we were alone. You said we'd always be friends," Ai whispered to herself. "Friends always, you told me," A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
*At the entrance of a building. The sign says 'Central Library'*  
  
"Why isn't he here yet," Ai pouted. "He promised!"  
The sky had turned grey as storm clouds closed in. People were moving quickly about. Two students passed by.  
"I loved that book! But I don't have enough money," Said a girl with golden hair.  
It had started to rain.  
"What are you worrying about? Jiro will buy it for you. If he won't I will. We're friends after all," Said a girl with round glasses and short hair opening her umbrella.  
"Of course! He promised anyways," The girl with golden hair shared the umbrella with her friend.  
Ai watched them cross the street. She envied them. She wasn't sure if she had a friend. Kiyoshi was the closest thing to friendship she could ever get. It was 5:30. She waited at the building. He didn't come. She predicted this from the moment she got here. Slowly she started to walk into the rain. She couldn't tell the difference between the rain on her face or her own teardrops. Everything started to fog up, she couldn't see clearly. Then a beam of light hit her face. She covered her eyes with her hands and felt like someone kicked her really hard.  
  
*A hospital*  
  
Ai was warm. For the first time she wanted to sleep. Usually she couldn't because of haunting nightmares. She clutched the blanket closer to her as she felt someone coming in. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Excitement and confusion hit her as she saw Kiyoshi.  
"Where am I?" Ai asked weakly.  
"Hospital building A," Kiyoshi replied in his formal tone.  
"How did I?" Ai couldn't finish; her head was in a splitting head ach. She reached and felt a cloth tight around her head.  
"You idiot!" Kiyoshi yelled in range. "You could have been found out! If they found you before our people did the police will ask questions. Then you will cause the organization a lot of trouble. Not to mention we will loose a prodigy,"  
Ai was saddened by Kiyoshi's words. It was organization this organization that. It seemed like her almost getting killed wasn't important.  
"I was waiting for you at the library like we promised! But you didn't come," Ai yelled back. "Why didn't you come?" Ai tried hard not to cry.  
"I had other things to do,"  
"I don't believe you. We promised," A tear trickled down and fell on her hands.  
"Promises are stupid," Kiyoshi said as he walked away toward the door. "From now on I am Lieutenant Takagi," With that Kiyoshi left the room without another word or a look.  
Ai looked down at her hands. They were wet because of her tears. She cried. She didn't want to loose him; he was her only hope of having a friend. But she knew it was going to end like this. She wiped away her tears.  
"No more Tanaka Ai! No more crying! If you hid your heart deep within yourself you won't get hurt," Ai said as she lay down. "No more, no more foolish things as friendship. The organization was right. There is no such thing as love or friendship. Only darkness and power," Ai slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep. -End of flashback-  
  
Ai's face saddened as the memories of her and Kiyoshi came like the wind.  
"He promised he'll be there but he never came," Ai said not caring whether Ryou or Kiyoshi was listening.  
"Why?" Ryou asked feeling sorry for Ai.  
"Things just broke apart,"  
Kiyoshi stood there. He suddenly felt pain in his chest. He chose to ignore it.  
"You know as well as I do that a thing like friendship will get you killed," Kiyoshi said bitterly.  
Ai stared hard at him. She couldn't believe how much he has changed. But then again, she changed too.  
  
[1] Sadistic: Happiness due to other people's pain/ suffering  
  
(A/N: Chapter 16 is done! Sounds familiar at one part huh? ^^ Please pleas review ^^) 


	17. Evil found no boundaries

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews reviewers ^^ about the comment on why I put the definition for sadistic. You see there is another definition to that word. I just wanted to make sure all those who read this understand the meaning I used it for ^^ Anyways on to chapter 17!)  
  
Distribution of the people: Téa's group- Téa, Yami/Yugi, Seto, and Devil Ai's group- Ai, Ryou/Bakura, and Kiyoshi  
  
-Ai's group-  
  
The three adolescents stood there listening to the haunting silence.  
  
"Why did you change from a friend to a superior?" Ai asked Kiyoshi with sadness in each word.  
Kiyoshi didn't answer.  
"Why?" Ai demanded.  
Kiyoshi's icy blue eyes meet Ai's flaming brown ones. He stared to walk.  
"I'm going to find the exit. Whether you two want to follow or not it's your business," Kiyoshi said in his cold formal tone.  
"Always like this," Ai said. "It's always like this,"  
Ryou walked toward Ai and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt sorry for her.  
"It's okay Ai," Ryou said with a smile. "And besides Téa and the others are counting on us,"  
Ai brushed away her sadness and anger. She knew Ryou was correct on this one. Even though her heart wanted to continue the conversation with Kiyoshi.  
"Yeah, let's go find them before Devil cuts them up in little pieces and sell their organs to the black market. Who knows maybe we can find new dishes called sashimi Téa, tempura Yami, and grilled CEO medium rare," Ai smirked and followed Kiyoshi's lead.  
Ryou did not find what Ai said amusing but he felt his yami having a hard time keeping quiet. Ryou shrugged at both his yami and Ai's comment. He too followed Kiyoshi.  
"How long do you think we need to walk for before we can get out?" Ryou asked.  
"Not exactly sure," Ai replied. "But soon I hope,"  
An eerie silence crept through as the three walked on. Ai's gaze drifted from the cavern floor to Kiyoshi then back to the route.  
"What am I thinking," Ai said under her breath.  
It was just the twist of fate that Ryou picked it up.  
"Is there something wrong Ai?" Ryou asked fusing his brows together into a concerned frown.  
"Ah... No! I was just thinking about how would we tell Téa and the others where the exit is if they can't be contacted by the walky-talky,"  
"That would pose a problem," Ryou replied.  
"I'll go find them," Ai said as she stopped herself from walking.  
Both Ryou and Kiyoshi looked at Ai.  
"But then how will you find the exit?" Ryou protested.  
"Leave symbols or something which I can follow later. Besides I know how to get here,"  
"But," Ryou was about to protest again when Kiyoshi stopped him.  
"Let her go. She's right,"  
"Glad you agree," Smirked Ai.  
"I'm not agreeing. It benefits me as well. Go and find Devil and capture him," Kiyoshi said and threw something to Ai. "It's yours,"  
Ai took the thing out of it's black leather covering. It was a gun except in bright red not the usual black or silver. The design is a little bit more feminine. Ai observed the object in her hand. With a swift movement she pointed the gun at Kiyoshi and smirked.  
"Phoenix XII," Ai said calmly. "Perfect for mid-range shots. With the new improvement in the design of the bullet and the gun it's self it is a deadly weapon. Its firing speed is so fast that it will pass through fibre glass with no difficulty," Ai played with the gun a bit before putting it back into its holster. She then attached the holster to her skirt.  
"Your assignment is to capture Devil alive," said Kiyoshi as he continued to explain. "Be aware that there are only 5 bullets loaded in the Phoenix XII. So use it wisely,"  
"Understood Lieutenant Takagi," Ai said and gave Kiyoshi a salute.  
And with that Ai ran off. Ryou lingered in his spot for a few minuets more before he turned his attention to Kiyoshi.  
"Why are you so antisocial?" Ryou asked Kiyoshi.  
"I wouldn't use that term," Kiyoshi replied.  
"Oh? So why are so you caught up on being a superior still when your only friend is fed up with you and left,"  
"Things have changed," Kiyoshi said and walked on.  
"Things have not changed!" Ryou snapped. He took in a deep breath and continued. "The only thing that have changed is your attitude towards her,"  
"It is the formal protocol," Kiyoshi replied and continued his way.  
Ryou caught up to Kiyoshi and stopped him in his tracks. Kiyoshi's blue eyes stared at Ryou's tired face.  
"I know for a fact that you two were great friends. What happened? I want to know the truth," Ryou asked.  
"To you this world maybe black and white. But that is the false impression we grew up in. Our human nature is so corrupt that being either on the black side or on the white side is impossible. This world is black and grey. Wouldn't you agree as well?"  
Kiyoshi's question took Ryou by surprise.  
"I would have to agree with you. But what does that have to do with you and Ai?"  
"Everything," Kiyoshi gave the affirmative reply.  
  
- Téa's group-  
When Yami's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he didn't think for a second before running off after Téa. Seto also did the same.  
"What are you doing?" Yami asked Seto who was now beside him.  
"Going to save Téa," Seto stated the obvious.  
Yami gave a grunt. The fact that his rival kissed Téa, helped Téa, and Téa claimed that being with him makes her feel safer than she would with Yami made Yami more aware of his surroundings. As the pharaoh used to be he never felt the need to care too much about things like love. A good game of Duel Monsters will completely take him in his own world eliminating the others. He started to regret what he said to Téa before. He kicked himself a billion times already for lying about his true feelings.  
"Upset?" Seto mocked.  
"I will not start a fight with you now. Téa needs my help," Yami said angrily.  
"You mean Téa needs our help," Seto corrected Yami.  
Yami gave Seto a side-glance but remained silent.  
"I can tell you that she loves you," Seto said in a serious tone as they raced in the darkness after Devil.  
"Who told you?" Yami asked. He knew for a fact that Téa kept her feelings to herself.  
"I could tell. From the moment her lips touched my lips," Seto explained. He prepared himself for a tackle from Yami. He was ready.  
"How?" Yami said gritting his teeth trying to suppress his fury.  
"She was only kissing me in order to escape from Devil. There was no true emotions in it other than our hormones reacting to it,"  
Yami knew he should have listen to Yugi when his aibou told him to listen during class. Yugi said listening with him might help Yami fitting in and understand about modern day more.  
"Yugi what are hormones?" Yami asked his aibou through their link hoping it isn't any kind of affection.  
"Well...they...are like..." Yugi said nervously. He really didn't find their health unit on sexuality was an easy thing to go through. He was red through the whole unit and failed his unit test because he couldn't explain what he was supposed to. "They are like duellist instinct. We know that when we want to have a stronger monster on the field we need to sacrifice monsters. We didn't need to calculate or think to sacrifice monsters. That is what hormones are similar to," Yugi explained with more confidence.  
"So when Téa kissed Kaiba..." Yami was about to finish when something caught the corners of his eyes.  
"Kaiba what are you doing?" Yami asked angrily when he saw Seto has stopped running.  
"Look ahead of you," Seto said with disgust and horror pointing to the ground.  
Yami looked down.  
"This is impossible!" Yami said shocked from what he saw.  
On the cold ground lay an arm, a female's arm to be exact. Beside it carved the vicious words of Devil:  
'This is the beginning. I will slowly rip her apart.'  
Seto looked at Yami. Yami's face was blank.  
"Yami we have to find them!" Seto said in range.  
Yami didn't move a muscle. He was like a zombie floating over the body part.  
"Yami move! Now!" Seto shouted as he ran toward his rival.  
  
(A/N: It is a bit gross ^^ ... what happened to Téa? What will Ai do when she caches up to them? And will Kiyoshi and Ai ever be together? Can't tell you now, sorry ^^) 


	18. The past

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ^^ about the arm...you'll find out soon enough.... P.S: CAUTION! GROSS PART HERE skip if you are easily grossed out (I'm not ^^ all thanks to the many cases of Detective Conan ^^). Remember to review!)  
  
Distribution of the people: Téa's group- Téa, Yami/Yugi, Seto, and Devil Ryou's group- Ai, Ryou/Bakura, and Kiyoshi Ai is alone... not for long...  
  
- Téa's group-  
  
Seto was disgusted and shocked by the disembodied arm no less than Yami was. However, he was able to set his priorities first. It was something he learned through the years in the business world not to mention his past. He ran toward Yami shouting to try and get him out of his trance like state. He grabbed Yami by the collar and dragged him. Yami's body responded however his mind was still in shock.  
"We have to find her before the rest of her show up!" Seto said.  
Yami finally was woken up by Seto's harsh but true words.  
"Yeah," Yami said sternly.  
Soon they could hear another set of footsteps ahead.  
"It's them!" Yami said as he increased his speed.  
  
***  
Téa in the arms of Devil was woken up with a startle. She felt the cold ground underneath her. I must be sitting on the floor, She thought. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Devil using his axe hitting the floor.  
"What's going on? Yugi? Seto? Where are you?" Téa said scared that she was alone with Devil again.  
"I knocked you out," Devil said turning to face the confused girl.  
"What are you doing?" Téa asked curious but with fear.  
Devil held the axe in front of him. He walked toward Téa. Téa backed up but felt the cave wall behind her. Devil kneeled down and held the axe to her arm. Téa was shaking with fear of what he was going to do. Devil let out a hoarse laugh.  
"Don't be afraid my dear," he said as he reached into his coat. "I'll use this one instead," He grabbed out a disembodied arm. The blood had dried and it had the faint scent of decomposition. Téa was shocked, disgusted and about to throw up.  
"Do you always keep body parts in your coat," Téa quivered from fear.  
"Yes. I get hungry too you know. Actually this one is quiet fresh," Devil said as he licked the arm. "Tasty. But I'll bet right off the person ones tastes better," Devil smirked as he leaned close to Téa's face. To her horror he licked her cheek.  
"Stop it!" Téa cried.  
Devil licked the tears off her face and laughed his harsh laugh again. "Revenge is so sweet and tasty," Devil stopped when he heard dim footsteps. He cursed under his breath and threw the arm exactly next to his carvings. Then he grabbed Téa's wrist and ran into the tenebrosity of the cave.  
  
*** "They've been here," Ai said taking a breath in between as she ran. As a child prodigy her running speed was faster than the average human. Getting to the diverting path was an easy thing to do. The path was smooth compared to the earlier trail. Recollecting her speed she sprinted.  
  
-Ryou and Kiyoshi-  
  
"You are not going to tell me are you," Ryou stated disappointed.  
Kiyoshi gave a grunt in response. He really don't have the effort to tell the whole story to some guy he doesn't know. It's just not his style.  
  
"You would feel better if you talked to someone," Ryou said sounding quite like a psychiatrist.  
"Pathetic," Kiyoshi retorted.  
"You know some people may look all that but deep inside they are very weak. They'll crumble at the slightest," Ryou mocked hoping Kiyoshi would get agitated.  
"Why do you need to know my past? My uninteresting past?" Kiyoshi's question took Ryou by surprise.  
"It's because...I believe you and Ai could be great friends,"  
"We will never be friends. It's just god's will,"  
"God's will? And what about god's will?" Ryou asked wanting to know more.  
"Don't bury into my past! I don't need it," Kiyoshi said walking faster. He concentrated his gaze onto the rocky ground hoping his mask won't fall.  
"You hiding something!" Ryou said catching up Kiyoshi. "Stop living in the past and get over it!"  
Kiyoshi stopped. He closed his eyes and turned around. When he opened them again they were a different set of navy blue eyes.  
"My whole life is a lie. I've been programmed to do only one thing and that is to kill. Ai can live normally because she doesn't have the same responsibilities as I do. I too want to just live normally but that's not possible. Everyday my past haunts me like a never-ending nightmare. I want to escape but I can't. Tell me. What can a person like me do in this world?" Kiyoshi explained. He took his hands to his face and collapsed on the ground.  
Ryou was stunned by Kiyoshi's sudden nervous breakdown. Kiyoshi didn't cry he just sunk to the terrors of his past that lives within his heart. Ryou sat down beside him.  
"You know we've all got our secrets and responsibilities. Like Bakura for example," Ryou said fully aware that his yami was making a protest. "Living with him is like a living in hell. At first he is just some guy who takes over my body to kill my friends. But now that the whole thing is over and we all started to put our past behind he seemed to act more normal compared to his past psychotic self," Ryou chuckled as he remembered the time Bakura went on a outing with the other yamis and Yugi's friends. It was suppose to be a 'start new' picnic the girls (Téa, Serenity, Mai, Isis) proposed for the yamis. But it didn't turn out according to plan. And the yamis all have a police record to prove that.  
Ryou sighed and continued.  
"If you just let your past be the past everything will turn out fine," Ryou explained.  
Kiyoshi looked up from his hands. He grabbed the nearby rock and threw it at the opposite wall. The sound of the rock splitting into many pieces echoed through the bare cave.  
"You want to know why I can never be friends with Ai," Kiyoshi said calmly after venting his anger on the rock.  
"If you are welling to share," Ryou said cheerfully seeing this as a breakthrough.  
"It's because I killed her parents,"  
The cave fell silent. With the last words of Kiyoshi ringing in his ear Ryou finally understood why Kiyoshi wants Ai to hate him. And the psychiatrist runs out of advice. The only thing he could do was sit beside the troubled teen and stare at the ground.  
  
(A/N: Who would have knew! I'll bet Bakura wasn't soo pleased when Ryou decided to use him as an example but hey! That's life. Anyways I must start the next chapter before Téa gets even more disturbed by Devil *refers to what he did with the arm...ewwww*. Please remember to review! Your review can make the difference!) 


	19. Fruit Salad

I don't own Yugioh!  
  
(A/N: hehehe sorry I got caught up on media arts! * all dreamy then faints*. Any ways I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can so please be patient ^^ The ending will come soon too...)  
  
-Ryou and Kiyoshi-  
  
Ryou didn't know what to say. He never expected a reason to be so reasonable. A soft breeze brushed across Ryou's soft features.  
"Wind," Kiyoshi said looking at the direction in which it came.  
"What does it mean?" Ryou asked though he had already guessed that the exit was near.  
"I think you knew," Kiyoshi as he got up.  
Ryou laughed nervously. He is too smart, Ryou thought as he stood up.  
"Let's go," Kiyoshi said.  
The two teens walked toward the source of the breeze. It was like the conversation before never happened. At least that is what it seemed like. Decided to break the thin ice, Ryou once again changed the topic.  
"Why did you kill her parents?" Ryou asked but had no guts to look at Kiyoshi.  
"You've got nerves of steel to ask me that question," Kiyoshi's fist tightened though Ryou couldn't see it.  
"I..." Ryou stammered.  
"They asked to resign from the organization. To us they are dangers that we just had to get rid of. Also Ai is a child prodigy. We can't afford to loose a resource," Kiyoshi's voice echoed through the cave.  
"So you guys just decided to get rid of her parents?" Ryou asked surprised and shocked.  
"Precisely,"  
"That is inhumane! You can't just kill people like they are nothing but your resources," Ryou's anger rose high above his normal.  
Kiyoshi gave a melancholy laugh.  
"I don't find this subject funny," Rou stated with a grunt.  
"I don't either. I just do as I were told," Kiyoshi said looking morbid.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A man with dull glasses looked outside a window trough the blinds. The shadow of the blinds ran across his tired features. The young Kiyoshi looked at the man.  
"Sir what is the situation?" Kiyoshi's voice was concrete and full of concern.  
"Tanaka Katsu and Akemi has decided to leave the organization in fear for their daughter's safety and future. The chief simply will not accept that and has ordered a killing on them. I had however convinced them to let Ai go. After all she is just a child," The man trailed off. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Kiyoshi.  
"What is it that I have to do," Kiyoshi voice quivered slightly.  
With a sigh the man turned to the window again.  
"Kill them," He said with firmness. "Kill them and leave no traces for Ai to find,"  
Kiyoshi stared at the man.  
"And I simply cannot accept this mission!" Kiyoshi shouted.  
The man surprised looked at the boy but smiled.  
"Kiyoshi, you have leapt through the years. Look at you now! Though you are an eight-year old you have the logic of an adult. I am truly proud," The man again turned to the scenery outside. "But a mission is still a mission. You must do what you are told," this time he sounded harsh.  
"What about Ai? She is my friend...I can't do that do her...especially her," Kiyoshi said holding his hands in a tight fist.  
"Remember Kiyoshi, trust no one. Not even your so-called friend," The man paused to think before continuing. "Tell stories to her, give her clues that lead no where. If you still want your imaginary relationship for now that is. However, I caution you that this friendship thing will fade as you grow. Even if you two still remain as partners you two will never be anything more. Trust me. I speak from experience,"  
Kiyoshi's face looked glum. He stormed to the door but before leaving he glared at the man.  
"I was told to trust no one," With that Kiyoshi left and made sure he slammed the door. ***  
The moon was full. A pair of slender blue eyes looked through the window of an apartment. The eyes narrowed as a woman in her late twenties walked into the room. Kiyoshi backed away as the lights of the apartment turned on. The woman took her coat off and threw it on the couch. She smiled as she petted the flowers in a vase on the table next to the couch. She sat down beside her coat. She halted as she heard faint footsteps. Smiling she waltzed out of sight as she hummed a catchy tune. A man then entered the apartment.  
"Akemi? I'm starving!" The man too was in his late twenties.  
The woman came back into view again as she smiled at the man. They kissed passionately.  
"Katsu we just ate!" She laughed a cheerful laugh.  
"Yeah but I always have room for your cooking,"  
Kiyoshi looked at the scene with bitterness. Soon he was going to end this lovely couple's life. He watched as the happy couple left the room. He tightened the leather gloves on his small hands and with quick feet movements he leapt on to the windowsill. Quietly he crept toward the hallway.  
"What was that?"  
"What's the matter Katsu?"  
Kiyoshi pressed hard against the wall as he heard the voices. He closed his eyes and listened to his accelerated heartbeat.  
"I thought I heard something,"  
"It's probably the stray cats,"  
"I guess. Are you making your famous yoghurt fruit salad Akemi?"  
"They are not for you! They are for Ai-chan," The women's voice saddens.  
"Akemi...Don't worry Ai-chan is a tough girl she'll be so delighted when she sees your salad she'll probably eat the whole bowl! And afterwards we will all move to Italy and live normal lives. It's the best thing we could do to help our Ai-chan's future. We'll visit her at the hospital tomorrow," (remember Ai was hit by a car? Refer to chapter 18)  
Kiyoshi chose not to listen to the rest of their conversation. He re- opened his eyes. Slowly he grabbed hold of something inside his coat as he walked down the hallway. He was ready.  
"Not that easy. After all we did this job for a long time,"  
Kiyoshi froze as he felt a firm but warm hand griped his shoulder.  
"Too long if you ask me!" Kiyoshi said as he grabbed the hand and tried to flip the person over. To his dismay the man stood still.  
"Still needs a lot of practise Kiyoshi-kun," The women stepped up to Kiyoshi.  
She had a set of warm brown eyes to match her beautiful wavy shoulder length brown hair.  
"So what are you doing here?" The man asked as he loosened his grip and walked beside the woman.  
Kiyoshi locked eyes with Ai's father. His features were full of righteousness that it made Kiyoshi feel guilty. He had soft but firm cobalt eyes to match his ruffled blackish-blue hair. Kiyoshi didn't speak up.  
"You will see Ai tonight right?"  
"No," Kiyoshi answered. "I'll visit her tomorrow afternoon," Again he reached for the item in his coat. As soon as he felt it he took it out. With out hesitation he pointed right at Katsu and shot. Kiyoshi watched with cold merciless blue eyes as the man gripped his chest and fell to the floor. The woman caught his fall. "The organization sent you," She said sadly. Kiyoshi nodded and pointed his gun at the woman. "I should have known we'll never escape our fate. Promise me Kiyoshi-kun that Ai-chan will one day get out of this..." Kiyoshi didn't let her finish as he fired the gun. Working quickly he took the needle out of both the man and the women. He then set up a scene of a dramatic suicide. "Well done Kiyoshi. It looks like our new 'Silent Killer' works fine. The toxin will be long dissolved before the autopsy," The man with the dull glasses said as he came in. "Well done indeed," "Are you satisfied? Are you happy with me now?" Kiyoshi said as he looked at the scene. "I don't care anymore," "No matter what you do or say, you will always be my..." "Get the hell out of here," Kiyoshi said with anger. The man didn't move a muscle. "You are here for a reason then?" "The organization has asked me to retrieve Katsu's body. Ai will have a 'father' to take care of her from now on. Tanaka Katsu will forever be erased from history," A group of men came in and re-worked the scene. "I bid you good night," The man said as they all left. Kiyoshi walked and re-walked the small kitchen. Once filled with laughter and happiness was now packed with an eerie silence. Kiyoshi stopped at the table. There stood the still cold bowl of fruit salad. Viciously Kiyoshi knocked the bowl along with all of its contents on the floor. -End of Flashback-  
"Kiyoshi what's wrong?" Ryou asked when he saw Kiyoshi's face turned into anger and hatred.  
"Nothing,"  
"The wind is getting stronger," Ryou said with excitement.  
"Obviously the exit is near,"  
"I hope so! But how come I can't see any light?"  
"Probably because it's night time," Kiyoshi stated.  
Kiyoshi decided to stop and sat against the cave wall.  
"What's the matter?"  
"If we wait for the sun to come out we'll find the exit sooner. I'm going get some rest,"  
Ryou thought about it and decided to join as well.  
"I suppose you are right," Ryou said as he leaned back against the wall.  
"The reason I got in the organization was because of my father," Kiyoshi said.  
Ryou was surprised that Kiyoshi suddenly became less anti-social.  
"He had a high status in the hierarchy. But I never see him as a father, just a superior,"  
"My father is always busy on digs so I don't get to see him that often as well. I guess we have something in common," Ryou said recalling his father.  
"Not. He sees me as a son but I chose to see him as nothing more than my commander,"  
"I won't ask why," Ryou said knowing this topic was quite sensitive to Kiyoshi. Instead he decided to go fro something more daring.  
"Kiyoshi, did you ever see Ai as more than a friend or subordinate?" Ryou laughed secretly.  
"Yes," Kiyoshi said in a whisper.  
"Why don't you tell her?" Ryou asked.  
Kiyoshi remained silent.  
"Maybe I will tell her," He finally replied.  
Ryou you are such a good psychiatrist, Ryou thought with a broad smile.  
  
-Ai-  
"How interesting," Ai said while examining the arm. "A nice trick but it won't work on me Devil,"  
With no second thought she took off to find Téa, Yami, Seto, and Devil. After running for some time she heard noises up again. In fact they were conversations.  
"Found them," Ai smirked.  
  
(A/N: heheheheheh I could just see Ryou being a psychiatrist ^o^ don't worry the next chapter will be about Yami and them ^^ please remember to review ^^) 


	20. Human after all

I don't own Yugioh  
  
(A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS ^^ sorry the posting is late but I'll try to update asap XD )  
  
-Yami and Seto-  
  
Fatigue finally got the better of the two. Breathing heavy and rapid Yami set a hand on the wall to support his weight. He looked at Seto who leaned into the wall having hard time breathing.  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked.  
Seto gave a grunt. He didn't want Yami to think he was tired.  
"I think it's better if we stay and rest a little," Yami suggested.  
"What about Téa? She is still in the hands of that psycho," Seto retorted.  
"Do you really think we can save her in this condition?" Yami said bitterly.  
Seto glared at Yami. All of a sudden he thought he had seen some movement behind Yami.  
"Who's there?" Seto yelled.  
"It's only me," Ai said coming closer to the tired teen.  
"Ai!" Yami and Seto said in unison.  
"You guys rest. I'll go find Téa," Ai said watching the two breaths with difficulty.  
Seto stood up. He wasn't going to be looked down on especially by a girl.  
"No need for that. I can go now,"  
Ai quirked up an eyebrow and smirked.  
"You? Looking like this?" Ai mocked giving an emotionless laugh.  
Yami stood up as well.  
"We both will join," He said agreeing with Seto.  
"If you say so," Ai shrugged and took off.  
Yami and Seto weren't far behind either, for now.  
  
Téa was choking on the air in this smug cave. The air was thick. Tired from all of this her knees gave in. Devil feeling the weight increased stopped to find a coughing Téa on the ground.  
"Get up you stupid girl!" He shouted afraid that the next part of his plan will miss its timing.  
Suddenly she got a brilliant idea maybe too brilliant.  
"I...can't...breath..." Téa struggled to sound out the words but only whispers came out.  
"I said get up!" Devil yelled to her.  
He watched as the girl lay there breathing slowly. Decided she had enough time for rest he kicked Téa in the stomach. Feeling a sudden pain in her Stomach Téa held her stomach.  
"What...did you do that for?" Téa said in pain.  
"We need to hurry," Devil said and dragged Téa whether she cooperated or not.  
"I need time to catch my breath," Téa struggled to stand while being dragged.  
Feeling the skin peeling off Téa finally found the strength to stand up seeing that if she didn't she'd be skinned which was a horrible thought and she needed to carryout her plan.  
"What did I do to you to deserve this," Téa demanded.  
"You killed my love,"  
"I didn't kill anyone!" Téa couldn't believe her ears.  
"Then where did you get that necklace?"  
"Me and Yugi found it during our visit here long time ago," Téa said trying to remember.  
"Liar!"  
"I wouldn't lie about things such as this,"  
"Oh but you lie about other things,"  
Téa's mind cleared up.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You knew Minako was your father's daughter. Your mother was just an affair and you were an accident,"  
Devil's words brought back memories of her father and mother's quarrels. She accidentally found out about this Minako girl from one of the arguments.  
"How did you know about her," Téa said slowly. "Wait, Minako died and you said I killed your love. And it happens that you know Minako...did you love her?"  
Devil stopped. Feeling Devil's grip loosened Téa purposely fell so her weight would help break her from his grip.  
"I loved her with all my heart," He said sounding a bit more human.  
"But why did you blame me?" Téa said slowly getting up and backing away.  
"That necklace was a gift from me to her. She was supposed to meet me but she never came. The next thing I knew the police told me that she had hung herself. I asked about a necklace but they never saw one on her neck. The cottage afterwards was never used so I use it as my hide out and to be with her. Until one day I saw you wearing that necklace,"  
"I see. So you followed me all this time?" Téa asked louder to make it seem that she was still standing behind him.  
"Yes," Devil's voice grew raspy and dark again.  
Seeing his darkness has come back Téa ran for it. Devil was quick to act. He threw the axe at the running girl.  
"AHH!" Téa screamed as a force hit her shoulder pushing her down to the ground.  
Warm blood poured out from Téa's shoulder. She had lost the feeling in her right arm. Fearing the worst that she may have really lost an arm tears followed faster than ever.  
"Don't worry. The force I used was just enough to cut 4cm down your shoulder. This will be a lesson," Devil said as he took the axe out.  
Téa screamed again as the axe was removed. The blood flooded from her shoulder. Clenching her wound with her other hand she applied pressure to make the bleeding stop.  
"Do that again and it'll be your head," Devil said coldly as he reached for Téa.  
"Why are you so bitter? You used to love, what happened?" Téa asked hoping remembering Minako would trigger his human side.  
"The organization used me as a guinea pig. I am their new prototype- killing tool. Slowly I was consumed by the darkness that was around me. And I'm not the only one," Devil said while pulling Téa up.  
Still recovering from the wound Téa leaned against the cave wall for support.  
"When did you love Minako?" Téa asked. She knew if she wasted time talking to him her chance of survival would be greater.  
"When she helped me once. I've never known kindness such as she. I could have sworn at that time I was in heaven," He replied again with human qualities.  
"So were you in the organization at that time?"  
"Yes. Even though I was a guinea pig I still am allowed to move around freely every once in a while. I lied to her that I was a archaeologist and always had to go on digs," He said with a sigh.  
"She is what kept you sane am I right?" Téa said pleasingly seeing her plan was working.  
"Yes,"  
"Why didn't you escape from the organization?"  
Devil laughed his cold heartless laugh.  
"What's wrong?" Téa said her voice quivering.  
"No one could ever escape the Organization. All who did will be punished by death!"  
"You did try didn't you?"  
"Numerous times,"  
"I see," Seeing she was running out of things to say she panicked. "Uhh...what was Minako like?" she said with confidence hoping Devil won't see through her plan.  
"She was the most wonderful person ever..." Devil continued Minako's description.  
Téa on the other hand tuned out. With Devil busy she can look for ways to get out. The last plan didn't go accordingly but she'll try again. A smirk. Téa smiled as she crept toward the smirking figure.  
"Ai!" Téa said cheerfully remembering to whisper though.  
Ai made notion to Yami and Seto who was behind her catching their breath. Téa laughed silently. Yami the hero and Seto the proud were now breathing like mad. Usually their cool and collective ways scared everything evil. But look at them now.  
"I'm so glad you guys are here! I was running out of ideas," Téa whispered to Ai.  
"But you were smart to manipulate Devil's feelings against him," Ai said approvingly.  
Téa smile nervously. She didn't like the word 'manipulate' and 'feelings' together. Seeing Devil was a tormented soul she felt sorry for him. After all, he was human too.  
"Game's over Téa!" Devil shouted.  
Téa looked behind her. Devil was already with axe at hand.  
"I don't think so," Ai said stepping in front of Téa.  
Yami and Seto finally caught their breath stood beside her.  
"Game's over for you Devil!" Yami said in his usual booming heroic voice.  
With a calm smile Devil opened up his all too big coat revelling explosive devices. Petrified the teens could only stare at Devil's last and final trick.  
  
A/N: hehehe I'm evil MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAH *chock * *cough* Anways remember to review! Hehehe the ending will be here soon...soon...soon....soon...^^ 


	21. Sweet chocolates

I don't own Yugioh  
  
A/N: this could be the last chapter of Mirror anyway read and find out! Thanks for the reviews ^^  
  
-Ryou and Kiyoshi-  
  
After resting for some time Kiyoshi suddenly felt very restless. Something was wrong he knew it.  
"You," Kiyoshi said while pushing Ryou awake.  
"Téa, I'm so glad you decided to marry you and dump Yami," Ryou said out loud not knowing he wasn't dreaming anymore.  
"Listen I'm going to go help Ai capture Devil. You go out side and wait for the others," Kiyoshi said already running.  
"Yes Téa, I promise to learn how to make blue berry muffins for you every morning.... huh...Wait!" Ryou called finally awake. He frowned to find himself alone. "Alright then, I should get going..." Ryou said as he looked toward the tunnel that was pitch black.  
  
- Téa, Yami, Seto, Devil-  
  
Ai feared something like this. Téa looked at Devil and decided she needed to help.  
"Listen Devil, if you want to avenge for Minako's death you need to find who was the real culprit not destroy innocent people," Téa said trying to talk some sense into the beast.  
"Téa's right," Yami agreed.  
Seto looked at the situation. He knew Devil was way beyond help and talking to him will eventually kill them all.  
"Kaiba," Ai said quietly throwing a stone to get his attention.  
Seto side glanced Ai who walked closer.  
"While I try and talk some sense into him you and Yami take Téa away," Ai said quietly keeping her eyes on Devil.  
Seto sees no flaw in her plan at the moment decided to play along. With a nod Ai went off to stand beside Téa.  
Seto then pulled Yami and told him Ai's plan.  
"Guys help," Téa ordered seeing them whispering in secrete.  
"Téa come with us," Yami said and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Ai and Devil.  
"What's going on?" Téa asked confused.  
"Ai is going to distract Devil while we get away," Seto explain as they picked up pace.  
"But Ai can't fight him alone," Téa retorted.  
"We are no help either. Just a burden for her to carry," Yami said as he started to run.  
Seeing Yami's point Téa ran as well. Feeling intense pain in her shoulder she slowed down. Téa looked down at her shoulder. Another set of fresh blood poured down her arm.  
"Let me help you," Seto said as he offered a piggyback ride.  
"Thanks Kaiba," Téa said with a slight blush remembering her kiss.  
Yami looked at the two with jealousy.  
"Come we must hurry," Yami said grumpily.  
The three raced down their path. Not caring about fatigue their minds were focused on one thing, to escape.  
  
"What made you think that Téa was the one who killed Minako?" Ai's voice was clear and confident.  
Devil snickered.  
"The..." Devil was about to finish but was cut of by Ai.  
"The organization ordered a killing on her,"  
"I'm not surprised," Devil said showing hate and anger.  
"Me neither,"  
A figure stepped into the argument.  
"Kiyoshi! What are you doing here?"  
Kiyoshi didn't look at Ai but focused his attention to Devil.  
"Give us a second," He said to Devil.  
Amused Devil allowed them to have their second, last seconds together.  
"What?" Ai questioned as she was pulled away.  
Kiyoshi turned to face Ai. Their eyes locked together.  
"...I killed your parent's Ai. That's why we can't be friends," Kiyoshi said calmly.  
"You're lying," Ai screamed covering her ears.  
"I am sorry," Kiyoshi said as he walked past Ai.  
"Is that all you have to say? I'm sorry? Go to hell Kiyoshi!" Ai screamed as tears rolled down her cheek.  
"You never cry," Kiyoshi said. "I know I can't return your mother and father...but let my love replace theirs," Kiyoshi said for the first time with a smile.  
"Kiyoshi..." Ai was taken aback.  
Ai cried like a little kid. All those years of silence and finding 'justice' made a mirror self, a cold, heartless, imaginary Ai that keeps the real Ai protected. But seeing Téa, Yugi, Seto, Ryou and their special bound slowly cracked the cocoon of coldness. Though temporary, the real Tanaka Ai showed herself. Just once so she could feel what she haven't felt in years, love.  
Kiyoshi returned his attention back to Devil. "As chief officer of group A, I arrest you Devil," Kiyoshi taking out his gun pointing it at Devil.  
"A dead man can't do anything," Devil said taking a remote out of his pocket. "Say 'au revoir mes ami'," Devil laughed as he pressed the button.  
  
"Kiyoshi-kun!" Ai screamed as Kiyoshi ran toward her.  
  
***  
  
"Téa," Seto called to the sleeping girl.  
"Did I fall asleep?" Téa said lifting her head up.  
"We're safe now," Said a familiar soft voice.  
Rubbing her eyes Téa sat up to find herself in a room. Calm white walls, flower vase by the side, and beige curtains Téa knew where she was. She was at Domino Hospital. She looked toward the window. The sky showed signs of a sunrise taking place. Téa smiled. Finally it was over. She looked from her right to her left. Yami, Seto, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, everyone was here.  
"You guys!" Téa laughed as she gave everyone a hug.  
"Man, your group had so much fun while we were waiting at the stupid hotel for hours," Joey complained.  
Téa laughed. "Right...fun..." She looked at everyone. Something was wrong. Something was missing.  
"Well we won't bother you. Take good care of that arm Téa," Winked Mai as she dragged Joey out with her.  
"Yeah, remember to rest," Tristan said while walking out the door hand in hand with Serenity who waved goodbye.  
Téa was dumbfounded.  
"Serenity and Tristan?" Téa questioned. "Good thing Joey left just few minuets before. Coincidence, I think not,"  
"Yeah," Ryou laughed. "They say they've been looking for the 'right' time to tell Joey,"  
"Where is Ai and Kiyoshi?" Téa asked Ryou.  
Ryou looked down and didn't reply. Téa turned his attention to Yami and Seto who looked down as well.  
"Tell me," Téa said firmly.  
No one spoke.  
"Tell me what happened! I have the right to know," Téa asked again.  
"After you fainted on our way back..." Seto explained but Yami took over.  
"We met Kiyoshi who told us there was a shortcut. So we followed his instructions and got out pretty fast. We then met Ryou. And found the way out. Then Kaiba was able to use his phone and called for help. We were rescued and now we are here," Yami explained.  
"So what happened to Ai and Kiyoshi?" Téa questioned again fearing the worst.  
Stepping closer to Téa, Yami put his hands on hers.  
"While we were on the search and rescue helicopter we heard an explosion. When we looked down...the whole cave was collapsing. The search and rescue team are working on the site now," Yami said. "But the good news is that there hasn't been any news of Ai and Kiyoshi,"  
"They'll be alright," Ryou said with a comforting smile. "After all they are both child prodigies right?"  
Téa smiled. Maybe death to them was just another fact that they had to except. To them maybe it's their only option to escape from the network.  
"Yeah," Téa said though she couldn't hold back her tears.  
"I'd like to speak to Téa alone guys," Yami said suddenly.  
Seto and Ryou nodded and walked out.  
"He got to her first," Ryou mocked.  
Seto glared at Ryou but agreed with what Ryou said.  
"I'll find that person one day..." Seto said and took out his favourite card, blue eyes white dragon.  
  
"What do you want to say?" Téa said brushing her tears away.  
Yami took something from his pocket. It was a gift, a small one wrapped neatly.  
"You didn't make this," Téa stated knowing someone like Yami wouldn't waste his time on wrapping the ribbon just right.  
Yami blushed a little and nodded.  
"I bought this...at the gift shop," He said and handed the box to Téa.  
Téa took it and slowly unwrapped the ribbons. Taking all her time to not rip the paper. Finally it was done. Téa opened the box and gasped.  
"Yami...you..." Téa couldn't think of anything to say.  
"I paid good money for that which could have got me two booster packs," Yami said blushing.  
"You could have said so earlier," Téa said playfully. "Now I'm re- thinking about this decision,"  
"Look I was really foolish at that time. I guess I didn't want to hurt you but in the end I still did. I love you Téa," Yami said bending down giving Téa a sweet kiss.  
After they broke apart Yami took the gift out of the box and held it in front of Téa.  
"Sorry, be mine?" Yami said.  
Téa took the two heart chocolates and popped in her mouth.  
"Hey! Those were premium chocolates give me a piece!" Yami said. -On a sea side hill- Téa knew it was over. She doubted Ai and Kiyoshi would enter their lives again. But the fact that she'll miss them remains. Clutching the loathed necklace she threw it into the sea. Giving a sigh Téa Gardner left leaving her memories of the trip at the bottom of the sea.  
  
-1 year later-  
  
A figure typed furiously on a computer. The setting was an office. The person was working in pitch black except for the light coming from the computer. Suddenly the typing stopped. Listening carefully the figure heard faint footsteps. Working as fast as possible the figure typed codes and commands. A pop up came up on the screen. The figure pressed enter. After reading the text, which said 'deleting all files on hard disk', the figure smirked. Shutting the computer and gathering all everything the figure escaped through he window and into the alley below where another person was waiting.  
"Done?" A male voice questioned the figure.  
Taking out three disks the figure smirked.  
"They won't even know what hit them," A female voice replied.  
"Let's go," Said the guy.  
A settle breeze went by blowing his blue hair in neat ruffles. The girl turned toward the window, which she escaped in. She could see figures arguing. She smirked.  
"We wouldn't want to be caught Tanaka-san," The guy said.  
Holding her hand they walked away from the dark alley.  
  
The end?  
  
A/N: Finished at last! Heheeheh how did you peeps like the ending? Any questions write in your review ^^ 


End file.
